Of Ravens And Blue Jays: CreepyPasta Fan Fic
by Leeze
Summary: My mother always told me that arrogance is the downfall of mankind. Just when you think you are the richest, the strongest, the prettiest, someone will come in and leave you in the dust. There will always be someone better then you. An opponent ready to challenge you. I want you to remember that...Full Summary inside rated T for violence, strong language and gore. Romance later on
1. Assignment 0: Our Return

My mother always told me that arrogance is the downfall of mankind. Just when you think you are the richest, the strongest, the prettiest, someone will come in and leave you in the dust. There will always be someone better then you. An opponent ready to challenge you. I want you to remember that. Brand it into your mind, so that you may never become cocky and doubt the strength of your opponent. Even if you think we are nothing more than 'weak humans,' do not laugh at our strength. Do not doubt our clever minds, Do not look down upon our fragile bodies, as if they can never heal. Your arrogance will be your downfall, and you will be destroyed by the one thing you mocked. I'm sorry to say, but you have been sadly mistaken all this time. For you, were never truly alone.

Assignment 0: Our Return

My Little Bird in Blue,

Why do you not sing?

Is it the flue?

Is it your left wing?

My Little Bird in Blue,

Why do you cower away?

These blood soaked hands.

This smile of death.

There all for you,

My Little Bird in Blue.

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: LA_ _ **Time:**_ _11:40pm-_

The city was loud that night, louder than it normally would have been. People walked, ran, and waltzed on pass each other. Some with frantic faces, others board expressions, and few with a look of melancholy. A mother chided her daughter over the phone, while a group of drunken men tried to pick up a girl way out of their league. There was a CEO who walked a little taller than the others. An addict, who was clearly waiting for his dealer, stood in the shadows of an alleyway. Sadly, for them, there was an officer not too far away reporting the suspicious act. Passing by the officer was a group of teenagers, whispering excitedly over a few fake IDs. They hoped the bouncers wouldn't ask any questions.

No matter where you are, or who you see, the world is full of many different people. The good, the bad. The wild, the normal. The extroverts, the introverts. Each one with an entirely unique personality. No man, nor woman, is the same. Though, there is one thing that every human being in the world has. It's plain as the eye can see, yet, invisible to the common man. A pair of wings representing who they are. Their quirks, talents, failures, and flaws. If you can see these wings, then you'd be able to judge the book based on its pages rather than the cover.

Everyone starts with a pure blue pair of wings, much like the blue jays. It is only over the years, and the experiences we have, do they begin to change. Some wings are torn from the pain of the world. Others have a few colorful feathers added into the mix, showing off their unique personalities. Few wings rarely change at all, staying stable as their lives. They are the lucky ones.

Each feather tells a story. Every pair is ready to fall, just as much as they are ready to fly. Still, each pure blue feather can fade into the darkest shade of black. Stripping away all innocence, all morals, and all humanity. Leaving an empty vessel to be filled with some other evil. Changing the, once tiny, blue bird into a massive raven. They live among the innocent, unknown to them all. Their shoulder hunched forwards, dark, soulless eyes watching, searching for their next victim. Only to later leave a flurry of black feathers among the blue corps of the blue jays they tore to shreds.

Unable to see their wings, it would be impossible to differentiate the innocent from the tainted. You wouldn't be able to see your new best friend, the sweetest and most trustworthy of them all, smile cruelly when you turn your back. Her wretched wings spread out, ready to stab you in the back. Nor the peaceful businessman, who gives water to the children in Africa. His own wings dripping in wet blue paint, so that it may cover up his abused wife at home. Only she can only see the darker feathers underneath. Not even the cute waiter or waitress, whom contemplates the best way to murder and dispose of your body. All the while, you are unable to see, because those beautiful feathers block your view. They deceive everyone, but a selective few.

The ravens themselves.

The city was loud that night. Louder than it normally would have been. It was clear as Leonardo Dicaprio not receiving an Oscar. A thought that would have made the two lone figures laugh, but at the moment, they could do anything but that.

One sat in a crouch position, a mixture of brown hair and cigarette smoke shadowing his face. Although, no one had to see his eyes to know he was watching every passerby with intense interest. What they could see, was a little unnerving. He wore a black tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and a red leather jacket that was torn in various places to reveal black fabric underneath. Along his neck was mask that seemed to cover his nose and below, like the ones used on criminally insane people in horror films. Except, this one had a large, disturbing, smile painted on the front. His fingers refused to stop moving in the same circular motion, and every few seconds, you'd see a glimmer of metal between those bandaged finger tips.

His partner, on his right, stood equally silent. Her sleeveless black trench coat was open and hood pulled back, revealing a bit more of her appearance. There was a pair of ripped up black jeans, and navy green tank top underneath the coat. All finished off with a long silver cross necklace. Her skin was like porcelain, yet held a sort of rough appearance as well. Several passerby's noted it as being from the few inky tattoos along her arms. A group of beautiful paintings, yet, with holding a dangerous story. Then was her hair, a black mess of raven feathers. Lining them were several small braids entangled with thin silver charm bracelets. The only thing unseen was the woman's eyes, which were closed in a peaceful manner. Almost unknowing of the loud city around her.

 _Bzz_

"He's moved." A flash of blue silver appeared, and she immediately took note of the shocked and dumbstruck faces around her. On a T.V screen not too far away, stood a report. He spoke in a rushed and frightened manner, referring to the tall building behind him and a picture to his right. Her eyes narrowed at the picture. Tom Discel's mug shot stared back with an angry scowl, causing her to scoff. What a pathetic man.

"How many?" The question didn't come her lips. Instead, it was the one besides her. His voice was smooth, persuasive, and dangerous. Like a mischievous tom taunting a mouse. If his appearance hadn't caused some sort of nervousness towards the male, then his voice would have been the final push. A few citizens had even backed away a few feet at the sound of it. The cigarette had been smashed against the ground allowing a pair of dark brown eyes to be seen, along with a devilish grin.

" _Thirty-seven._ " Came a monotone voice. The sound of it was almost bored, as if nothing could truly entertain the proud being. It was clear, that this same voice, was laced with hidden sarcasm, and pure bluntness.

"Damn, guy likes a show."

"What did you expect from such a thief?" The young raven haired woman finally spoke, her voice echoing through the air like a haunting melody. Such an alluring sound that caught many attentions. Dark and gruff to give that same rough appearance as the tattoos, but still just as sweet and calming to the ear. It drew them in, and yet, pushed them far away. Fearful a simple touch from her pale hands could poison their entire being.

She turned towards the broadcast once more. At this point swarms of police officers, swat teams, and fire trucks had flooded the scene. One particular officer had pushed the newscast behind the yellow caution tape. Question after question was asked, but he merely told them to 'stay back' and 'they have it all under control.' It couldn't have been farther from that, however. Tom Discel had them running in the palm of his hand. He had captives that he could dispose of any moment, and various bombs set all over the building. All of which, were set to detonate as soon as an officer took one step into the building. One wrong move and someone was bound to die. Another soft buzz vibrated through her ears.

" _So what's the plan love?_ " The young woman closed her eyes once more. Silence settled between the group as they let their leader think the situation through. When her eyes opened, she was staring at the midnight sky. A crescent moon was seen hanging limply in the sky, giving her an almost teasing smile. As if to say 'what will you show me tonight?' She couldn't help but smirk. Her eyes spoke back, answering 'The show of a lifetime.' Those silver blue pools burned with an untamable blaze. A blaze some may call madness, but others determination. Her ears must have tricked her, because she could have sworn the moon chuckled lowly at her answer. In the end, she was satisfied, and knew exactly what to do. A large, almost insane, grin spread across her lips.

"We'll go with plan _Insanity._ "

Not another word was spoken. There was no need. A silent agreement had been heard amongst the odd group, and they were ready to take action. In an instant the masks were put on, and their existence erased. They were no longer part of society. They were no longer held by the rules and laws of the world. They had transformed into the monsters hidden deep within their souls.

They were now the Ravens.

"What did I say! Keep your eyes on the ground!" A burly man shouted, before shoving the barrel of a gun into the young woman's temple. She whimpered and quickly did as he said. If she didn't then she would end up like the other five, who tried to overpower the thief's. Dead, and on the floor in a pool of blood, with a bullet hole through her head. Another whimper escaped at the thought.

It was like any other day in the office. Customers and clients came and went per usual, and security wasn't needed all day. Everything was normal, so how were they supposed to know what was to follow? That a group of men would come barging through the doors with guns demanding them to 'get on the floor.' Then order the workers to hand over priceless blueprints and safes with millions of dollars. They couldn't. They didn't. Yet, it happened. So here they were, under the hands of several trigger happy villains.

When her captors' weren't looking, the woman stole a glance at the large office windows. The dark sky was lit up in blue and red lights, and once in a while a helicopter could be spotted flying by. She could have screamed in frustration. There were officers and other forces ready to save them. So why hadn't they? Surely they had discovered some way to arrest the men and rescue everyone safely. Still, it seemed unlikely by now. Yes, very unlikely that they would live through this fiasco. Either the police barged in to the building this instant catching the criminals, or waste whatever precious time they had left. For the clock continued to tick on, and the farther it went, the less time they had to live. So why not stop prolonging the process. One could easily reach their fingers towards the clocks feeble hands, and give them a small push forwards. If they were going to die, at least they would die knowing their killers were caught. Ultimately proving, that no one gets away with their sins, and justice shall rule in the end. God knows the world needs it. In the end, however, they continued to be sitting ducks. Awaiting a help that will never come.

With tear filled eyes, she tore her gaze away from the window and back to the carpeted floor. It was maddening, being this helpless. Like a bruised and beaten puppet, unable to escape its cage of threads. All she could do was wait for what was to come. 'Who knows?' She thought with a shaky laugh. 'Superman could fly through the window in any minute…hu?'

From the corner of her eye, the woman saw a very odd sight. What looked to be some sort of stone ball was seen rolling across the floor. Small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, and bright yellow, her eyes never left the object that dogged all attention from the men with guns. It rolled on by, only stopping when it hit the woman's thigh. Her eyes widened. 'W-what!?' On the front of the stone was a black smiley face, with a very simple command underneath it.

 _Cover your ears Love._

Confusions filled her expression; however, it was quickly replaced with terror at the sound of a loud explosion coming from the left side of the room. If there had been screams, she couldn't truly hear them. Everything sounded muffled from the dull ringing that echoed through her ears. Although, she could see what was going on around her. All the captors were knocked out for the time being, and the captives were seen fleeing the scene. They ran through a large gaping hole in the left side wall, which that hadn't been there a few seconds ago, but she didn't really care about it. No, what really caught her attention was the man in the very middle, facing the scene.

He wore a tight, grey, long-sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie over it, black cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. In any other situation, the outfit would have seemed normal enough. Yet, there was one more accessory that seemed to change his entire appearance. A gas mask, which covered his entire face, excluding the small section of where his left eye was seen, was placed on his pale face. Making his, already wild, blond hair stick out in various directions. His one hazel eye watched the chaos with childish glee, revealing the smile hidden under the mask. Just as the ringing began to fade, though, that same eye settled directly on the dumbfounded woman. Keeping eye contact, the figure shoved his gloved hands in the depths of his pockets, and made his way over the burnet.

"Now, now, what did I tell you?" His accented voice asked, slightly muffled by the mask. Taking out a hand, he waged a black clad finger at her while making a repeated 'tsk' sound. "Good little girls really should listen to what their told." The woman couldn't move, couldn't speak. She just watched as the stupefying figure walked towards her. When he stood in front of the burnet, he crouched down to her level and stared deep into her chocolate eyes. "And to think I risked the entire mission to warn a pretty young lady such as yourself. Only for her to," he raised a finger, and bent it back, "not follow my orders, and nearly get her eardrums destroyed." Positioning it at her forehead, he released the appendage and flicked her. The motion caused a spike of pain to fly through her head. A squeak of surprise slipped past her lips. Gripping her forehead, she stared back at the male defiantly.

"Why would I listen to a message that was given by someone I don't know?!" She snapped back. All she wanted was nothing more than to have some sense of safety or order for once in this entire damn day. Not have, yet another, surprise come her way, and some mentally insane blond English guy flick her forehead and scold her like some child.

"Temper, temper." He chuckled, not at all fazed by her sudden outburst. "Alright, I'll give you it this time, but you better listen to me from now on." He gripped her arm, and tugged her to her feet. "By the way, you can call me Havoc. Now that you know who's giving the message, you'll listen," he leaned close to her face, the one visible eye narrowing dangerously low, "right _Love_." Her heart beat quickened, while sweat began to form around her brow. In any other situation, the woman would have probably told the male to go to hell. This was not those situations, though. The way his voice lowered to an animalistic growl, and how his eye seemed to burn straight to her soul, there was no way she was going to disobey. So with a reluctant nod, she agreed. The eye seemed to lighten up at this, causing him to look as if he was smiling. "Good. Now go through the hole with the others, and don't stop running till you get to the officers and paramedics outside. Got it?"

"Y-Yes," she stammered, "but what about all the bombs they set up!" At this comment, a dark mischievous look crossed his eye.

"Sweet heart, do I look like a fucking bomb expert for the hell of it?" The woman's heart rammed against her ribcage. So many questions had filled her head in the past minuet. Who was this man? Was his name really Havoc? Why is he here, and helping us? What exactly is this 'mission?' She wanted to ask so badly, but it was impossible. Her goal was to listen to him and run to safety. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You son of a bitch!" Her body went ridged. 'Shit! One of them woke up.' Turning around, the burnet saw that not just one, but nearly half of the men had woken up. Their guns were raised to shoot, a craving for blood deep within their eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not a gun type of person." The masked man lifted his hands, palms up, and shrugged his shoulder. "She on the other hand…"

'She?' The question barely had time to register before it was answered. Before her eyes, four of the seven woken men fell to the floor with a single, yet fatal, gunshot.

"W-What the!" The others were caught off guard. They stumbled back, a few grabbing the remaining knocked out comrades.

"Oi!" The shout made the woman flinch in surprise. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here already?" Turning around, she saw the blond standing a few inches from her face. A teasing glint flashed through the masked man's eye. "Or do I need to make sure you stay a good girl?" With a flaring blush, she spun on her heels and made a beeline for the hole.

"Sasha Bryant!" She called out, as she disappeared through the hole. "It's rude to get a name without giving one!"

Havoc blinked curiously at the comment. Then, with an unseen grin, he let out a chuckle. She was an interesting one.

 _Bzz_

" _Stay_ _focused would you! We're not here to find girls!_ " The woman's hot tempered voice made Havoc shrug his shoulders again.

"Sorry, can't help it sometimes Huntress." He looked out the window and towards a neighboring building. Hidden in the shadows, barely recognizable, was a single figure. "And I've done my job, so what's the problem with having a little fun?" It was true. He had deactivated all the bombs, rescued the civilians, and placed their targets right where they wanted them. So why did it matter if he messed around a bit. 'Plus,' a smirk crossed his lips, 'she was really cute.' A low sigh was heard through the earpiece.

" _By the gods. Just what are we going to do with you Havoc?_ "

"Raise my salary?"

" _You wish._ " Cut in another voice. Havoc visibly tensed, causing Huntress to laugh her ass off in her small hiding place.

"What do you mean…you lost all our captives?" Tom Discel could have shot every one of his thugs that instant. The biggest of the group looked shamefully at the ground.

"We didn't mean to boss, it's just..."

"There was this crazy bomber guy!" The one to his left quickly jumped in.

"Ya, and that's why all the bombs we set up didn't go off! He must of deactivated them or somthin' " added another.

"Not to mention his backup, which was why we weren't able to fight back!"

"Enough!" The thugs flinched back. Tom's jaw twitched slightly, but he did nothing. His mind was still trying to process the whole situation, and how to fix his lackeys screw up. 'How hard is it to get rid of one person?" He thought bitterly before leaning back in his chair. With their bombs deactivated, and the captives freed, the police should be charging into the building any moment. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Well, there goes our free getaway...'

"Gather the others, and grab all the goods you can. We're getting the hell out of here." The leader snapped, then proceeded to get out of his seat.

At least, he would have, if a knife lodged itself in the wall. Tom's wavering eyes moved towards the object, which was only a few centimeters from his face. What the actual-

"Going somewhere?" The group of thieves jerked to the right, weapons aimed at the new mysterious figure by the window. That same unnerving, smiling mask upon his face.

"Awe~ how nice, we have a welcoming committee Executor!"

They jerked back towards the door, facing another odd figure. Dressed in, what looked like, a colorful mixture of a clown and ringmaster, was a young girl. Her light brown hair fell just below her shoulders, a small section on the left intertwined in a bright pink bow. A black top hat sat upon her head, contraction with her white painted face, lined with a few brightly colored stars under her right eye, and white masquerade mask. The long cane in her left hand tapped her white pants, covered in colorful patches, and knee lengthen boots. Her right hand was placed against we her hip, scrunching the open black tail coat over her pink and white pinstriped corset. "To bad we didn't bring a gift." A Cheshire like grin crossed her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say we didn't bring nothing, Jester." The thieves turned back to, who they now knew as, Executor. He had jumped from the window ledge and into the room. The men shuddered under the masked man's predatory gaze, and step back in caution.

"Oh? And what exactly did we bring?" The girl, known as Jester, had stepped closer, but none dared to shoot. An unfamiliar feeling had settled in the pits of their stomachs, fear. Executor took a step forwards as well, dark eyes never leaving the group.

"...Their death certificates of course."

Within an instant, the air was filled with bullets and gun smoke. Both teammates jumped, leapt, and spun to dodge the attacks. Their graceful movements created a beautiful dance. One that would have left the thieves awestruck, if not for their ever present fear and frustration. As fast as it had started, however, the shots began to die with their lack of bullets. Breathing heavily, one of the thugs scouted through the dust and rubble. Nothing, the room was completely empty. The group's heads swiveled back and forth, dumbstruck with the unexplainable disappearance of the two intruders.

A glint of metal flashed before their eyes, before lodging itself into one of the thugs heads. With a loud scream, he stumbled back with blood streaming down his pain filled face. The others could only stare in shock, as their comrade fell to the floor with a loud bang. Dead, he was dead. Another thug was suddenly jerked backwards, and dragged across the room letting out a terrified scream.

"What the hell!" The biggest of the group shouted. Gripping his gun, he spun around to make a break for the door. "Forget this, let's get out of here!" He wouldn't get far. For the last thing he saw, before blacking out, was the smiling man lunging towards him, knife raised to strike.

Tom pushed himself to run faster at the sound of his lackeys could only imagine what those 'things' were doing to them. As long as it wasn't him, though, why did it matter? He had at least one of the major blueprints he wanted, now all he had to do was get out safely.

Easier said than done, it would seem as almost every door or exit he tried to use would drop a heavy metal door. Oddly enough, those same doors were only used in emergency shut downs, and weren't programmed to close in selective pattern. Meaning only one thing. Someone was controlling them. He cursed loudly when, yet another, door shut on him. His eyes scanned the hallway, hoping to find an escape rout. It was futile, every door was shut tight. At least, every door but one was. A feeling of dread washed over Tom, and he didn't know why. Although, something about that lone door was-foreboding. The air itself seemed heavier, as if laughing at him. Taunting the experienced thief. Daring him to come closer and face what was behind its hinges. Anger bubbled in his chest. No one, and he meant NO ONE, threatened Tom Discel. He was one of the greatest thieves on the west coast. He was only caught once, and successfully broke out after a week in that hell hole. There was no way he was going to let a group of weirdly dressed freaks ruin his plans. He was invincible, a genius, practically a god!

A deranged grin made its way to his lips. He marched towards the door, thoughts pinning about his head. Yes, he was like a god in this situation. No mere mortal could actually destroy him. All he had to do was go right through that door and show whoever they are his true power. He was invincible, a genius, practically a god! He was invincible, a genius, practically a god! He was invincible, a genius, practically a god! He was invincible, a genius, practically a god!

The words no longer stood hidden within his own thoughts. They now came out as mad mutters and gibberish. If someone else besides himself and the figure behind the door would have heard these words, they'd think he had completely lost it. Perhaps he had, or maybe it was something else that made him act like this.

Fear, uncertainty, nervousness, feelings he had not felt in such a long time now came crashing down upon him. One second he had everyone in the palm of his hand, the next, he was running around like a headless chicken. No one had been able to ruin his plans, and put him so out of place. So it was very unnerving to the man.

Hand on the pristine door knob, Tom violently yanked the door open. Light pooled into the dark room, allowing some visibility in the shadow infested space. "TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" Tom screamed, the words reverberating through the hallway.

Silence, he was met with silence. The thief stepped into the room, but not without allowing a few seconds to pass before doing so. Not a soul could be seen, causing the quiet room to become more foreboding. A few more steps, and the male found himself in the middle of the room. It appeared to be an office of some sort, with big glass windows, and a oak desk. 'The CEO's?' Tom questioned. His thoughts were cut off, although, as a soft chuckled broke through the deafening silence.

"A god hu?" A new figure stood by the window, pulling the shades back to look towards the chaos below. A black hood, with silver embroider around the edges, covered the being's face. The only facial feature Tom could see was a pale nose peeking past the shadows of the cloak. The blind was let go, drenching them in darkness once more. The figure turned towards Tom, two silver blue orbs staring into his soul. His entire body went ridged under that stare. Heart rate quickening, hands trembling, and eyes widening Tom knew he couldn't deny his own human feelings. He was scared -no- he was terrified. All confidence, all courage, all of it disappeared to leave him blanched and speechless. He merely stared, and watched as the figure walked towards him, that massive blade glinting in the small light that came into the room. A scythe, they had a scythe like death himself. No, they were death. A demon maybe? At least something otherworldly, but anything than human.

"Well?" The figure said. They stood inches from Tom, towering over him. "Are you a god?" It asked again. Not a word escaped Tom's lips. The figure didn't smile cockily like the masked man, nor teased like the colorful woman, and most definitely did not laugh like the smiling man. Instead, the young woman just stood there staring down at the lowly thief. Then, with that same haunting melody of a voice, she spoke. "If you are god..." she leaned towards his ear, whispering. "Then I'm Satan himself."

The city was quiet that morning, quieter than it normally would have been The soft pink rays of daybreak graced the city streets, and the air tasted crisp and sweet like any winter day. Much unlike it's loud counterpart, the morning was very tranquil. So much so, it seemed that the sins from the night before had never happen. That the drug addict had never gotten away, because the officer had to go and deal with a group of teenagers trying to illegally get into a club. That the mother didn't end up crying all night because her daughter's cruel words and pregnancy. That the CEO that walked a little taller than the others never got fired for his own haughtiness. That the group of drunkards hadn't been been sent to the hospital by the girls boyfriend. All of them seemed to fade away at sunrise, and wash away the darkness that filled the heart of man. Still, even with all sins erased, one shadow continued to thrive in the pure sunlight.

The building was almost unnoticeable without the police cars, and fire trucks lighting up the sky. Now yards of yellow caution tape covered every inch of the deserted tower, and the only vehicle to be seen was a spotless black car and larg FBI truck. If you were to take a closer look, you'd see the flashes of a camera, and hear the hush whispers of agents. Whispers that withheld secrets never to be hear from prying ears such as your own. Then, the closer you became, the more your eyes would grow at the sight. Several grown men hung by their feet. Some with angry gashes and bullet wounds across their bodies, others letting out small moans of pain. The only indication that they were alive. On the far back wall, where one particularly familiar male hung, was a picture painted in black spray paint. A raven, surrounded by one large circle.

Carter Fulton, or more commonly known as Agent Fulton amongst her coworkers, analysed the picture with a serious expression. "Their back." Her brown eyes landed on John, or Agent Miller. The dark haired male was staring at the picture as well, teeth clenched in frustration.

"Seems like it." Carter muttered. "First Blue Corporation." She ran a hand through her blond locks and sighed. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back. "Then a group of mythological serial killers." The blonde opened her eyes, and looked back at the picture. The raven sent a shiver down her spine, as a series of memories began to push their way to her mind. Gritting her teeth, she forced them back down in hopes of suppressing them forever. Although, she knew memories such as those could never be truly forgotten. "And now...the bounty hunters are back."

So much for vacation time


	2. Assignment 1: Pretending

**Hey! So the first two-three chapters will not be to exciting, but there necessary so I can't really help that ^.^; Just wait till chapter 3-4 and things will start to kick up a notch, I promise. Anyway, thanks to all those who followed, Favorited, and reviewed. I really appreciate it! And as always-**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

 **Assignment 1: Pretending**

If one were to mention 'Amber Porter' in the small town of Blacksburg, they'd see a variety of responses. A smiling face from the local florist. A scowl from the mayor's wife, followed by a slamming door. The roll of a teens eyes, and the soft mutter of profanities. A sigh, and disappointed shake of an adult's head as if unsure what to say. A dark smile from the Blue corp employee, who'd deny knowing the name. An excited squeal from a group of little kids, their eyes lighting up with excitement. Still, no one really knows which one of these faces is the real Amber Porter. Maybe the destructive girl, whom some swear to be the devil's spawn, or the sweet angel, who never questions to help a soul in need. Perhaps the lonar girl with the snarky attitude that fellow students loved to tease so much, or the lovable girl, who always makes time to play with the small children around town. Even the secret personality the corporation worker seems to be hiding behind that smirk. Seems none will ever figure out this strange puzzle. How can they? When I don't even know myself. Still, people will act like they know my true face.

For example, the lady in the principal office right now probably thinks I'm the spawn of satan. With a loud sigh, I leaned into the palm of my hand and watched the insanity unfold before me.

"Do you know what your daughter has done to my poor Hector's face?!" The woman all but screeched. "And his broken arm to! How do you expect him to play football now?" I rolled my eyes when her rambling continued. Mrs. what's her face (you know, let's just call her Botox lady, because I'm sure half of 'that' is not real…) was over reacting. Sure, his face was pretty messed up. Bloody nose, black eye but it wasn't as if I had broken his nose or dislocated his jaw. Also his arm wasn't even broken! Sprained, ok yea it was definitely sprained but that would be healed in what? Like a week?

"Yes, I know miss." The tired and perturbed voice of my father echoed. "We are very sorry. My wife, myself, **and** my daughter." No you weren't, and neither was I. If anything my father was pissed off that I had gotten in trouble again. Even more so that it was because of a fight.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR APOLOGIES!" She wailed, tears beginning to form. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR MONSTROUS DAUGHTER HURT MY BABY?!" Ok, now the lady was being dramatic. If your son didn't want to get beaten into a pulp maybe he shouldn't have been picking on the freshmen. He could have just gotten by with a simple warning, but of course, the guy was a complete idiot. You ask him once, he laughs at you. You ask him twice, he tells you to get the fuck out. You ask a third time, he'll call you filthy ugly bitch with no life. Pretty sure that was the breaking point, but I could have been wrong. All I remember seeing was red, and a little girl wailing for mercy.

…oh wait, that was him.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought, whether it helped the situation or not. Probably didn't, with my bangs covering my eyes, and casting foreboding shadows over my features. In front of a mirror I would have seen a girl with thick unkempt brown hair, baggy jeans with a black tank top and hoodie, and sharp topaz eyes hidden by a mess of hair, making her smile even more manic like. From the corner of my eye, I could see every living being in the room sending me disapproving looks. 'Hey, guess I was right.'

"While I believe Hector isn't as injured as you say Mrs." Botox lady gasped in horror. "Amber's actions are beyond inappropriate. Over the past month, she has been in six fights on campus. God knows how many more outside."

"Fifteen" My father and I said simultaneously. The principle nearly choked on his coffee.

"You were wondering." I muttered with a shrug.

"Yes…But that's not the point Amber." He turned to Botox lady. "That is all, Hector and yourself can leave now."

"But you haven't given her a punishment!" She screeched. The principle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She shall be punished, you can count on that. But this is a discussion I can only have with her and her parents. So leave." Instead of continuing to argue, Botox lady huffed and jerked out of chair. Hector's hand was caught in her death like grip, making him wince, and dragged out the door. With a vibrating slam, the principle turned back to us.

"Amber this has gone way too far."

"Really," I laughed airily "In my opinion I don't think they've gone far enough."

"Enough Amber!" My father snapped. I bit my tongue, and turned the other direction. The gentleman in front of us sighed once more.

"Now onto another issue." I'm dead serious, today must be 'bring out the bad in Amber day' or something. Do I at least get a lollipop for dealing with this bullshit?

"It's her grades isn't it?" My father ground out from behind his hands. Not surprised, this was becoming a daily conversation for us. Actually scratch that, this was one of the only conversations we ever had.

"Yes. You see, she is now not only failing two classes but… five." My father's hands got visibly tenser, close to the point of breaking the armrest into splintering pieces. "If this continues I'm afraid we're going to have to hold Piper back, or have her drop high school all together."

"Could you at least not talk like I'm not here?" I growled. They ignored me. Should have expected that.

"I understand. We've been hiring tutors for her, but none of them have done any good. Let alone stayed for long." '

'Who would when they see your daughter as crazy lady who belongs in a strait jacket.' I thought bitterly. The rest of the conversation was drowned out, my thoughts and eyes wandering elsewhere. What was the point in listening to the same old thing over and over again.

Out of instinct I found myself looking out the rain splattered window. A relaxed smile curled along my face, and suddenly, all other worries disappeared. It had that kind of effect on me.

The rain was falling harder than usual that early thursday morning. It drenched the sidewalk, and flooded the streets. Gave the trees and flowers a well deserved drink. Pushed civilians back into the warmth of their homes through its cold touches and frightening thunder. A dangerous beauty that I couldn't help but love. The rain tinged the sky in grey, and the earth in shadows. It hid my footsteps, drowned out the soft thump of my heart, and masked my presence from prying eyes. Yes, the rain was the perfect ally for someone like me.

The smile flattered when my father stood up. Dragged back to reality, I noticed the hard look he was giving me so I sighed, and stood up as well. After the principal dismissed us with a curt nod, my father and I made our way to Blacksburg High's deserted hallways. Not a word was spoken.

"So?" I chuckled after a pregnant pause.

"This needs to stop Amber." The blunt statement made me flinch. Instead of answering, I studied the dips and crevices the floor provided. I could feel his eyes burn into the side of my skull. "I'm dead serious." He stopped walking. I did the same, still not looking at him.

"I want to...but-"

"But nothing," he grabbed either of my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Amber, you are playing a very dangerous game right now. And if you don't stop now you're just going to keep spiraling deeper, and deeper into it till you'll never come back out." His tone grew softer. "I just want to keep you safe Amber...You understand right?"  
Of course I understood. It wasn't as if my father's claims didn't make any sense. The fights, the dangerous stunts, the sneaking out, the failing grades. Everyone of them were a thin wire I dared to walk upon. Yet, just like my father said, sooner or later I'm going to fall. Then what? Will I be able to rise up, or continue to drown? Descending farther, and farther, till I end up where I first started. It was alright though. It was my own fault that I acted like this. Maybe I could be a better student, a better daughter, and a better person. I could be popular. I could be smart. I could be loved. I could be perfect. I could be anything I wanted to be. Though, what was the point in trying to be those at all? Either way,

"Ya, I understand dad…"

I'm only pretending.

* * *

"What do you mean you're grounded for a month!" Well, I was going to go deaf…

I let out a groan and rubbed the bridge of my nose."Calm down Cass, and will you tone it down a notch? I swear all of China could have heard you."It was the end of the day, and truthfully, I wasn't up for more yelling. My bubble blond friend, on the other hand, pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. Those baby blue eyes narrowing dangerously low.

Cassandra Jupit was a small, doll like girl. Her skin was porcelain, pale and smooth, while her golden hair was a series of perfect, bouncy, ringlets. Lips a soft shade of pink, and eyes bright like a warm summer's sky. While the embodiment of perfection, she also wasn't cruel and tended to be very innocent. Sometimes too innocent. I've had to protect her from many dangerous situations before, as well as answer one too many awkward questions I'd rather not. A little dense, and overly stereotypical, I still question how we even became friends. Cassandra, the smart,beautiful girl, and Amber, the dangerous, typical rebel. Not the most common due one would hear. Although, Cass wasn't always so timid.

"Shut up, and. Answer. The. Question."

Like now for example.

"I got into a fight ok?" I sighed heavily. "Listen, I'm really sorry that I ruined our plans t hang out tonight, but I promise to make it up to you." Cassandra crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

"Oh really?" She raised a brow. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I smirked. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out five brightly colored tickets.

"How about five 'Icon for Hire' concert tickets for you, me, Noah, Lily, and Jake." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at male's name. Cass had, had a crush on the teen since freshman year, and I was pretty sure he felt the same feelings, Yet, neither one of the dingiouses wanted to make a move. So, I guess I could give them a little push...while spotting Cass from chewing my ass off. Girl was worse than my own mother.

The blond's mouth dropped in disbelief, and while blushed at Jake's name, she didn't jump on it. "How, when, what!" Her hands snatched forwards and yanked the tickets out of my hand.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I hummed. Cass sent me and my cocky smile a disapproving.

"...For now." She sighed in defeat, and handed back the tickets. "But!" Her eyes lite up with fire once more. "You need to stop getting into so much trouble Amber! You do know colleges look at this kind of stuff!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mother." The smaller girl balled her fist together, and opened her mouth to retaliate. She wouldn't be able to, as another figure caught her attention. Glancing over my shoulder, I all but choked on my own saliva. Waltzing her pretty little butt to us, was none other than Jenna Hill. The she demon in the flesh.

Cass quickly caught onto my change in attitude, and nudged my side. A clear sign that I should 'behave myself' and 'try to act civil.' I growled in frustration, but obliged. "Hey Jenna," Cass said ever so politely.

"Hey Cassandra, what's up!" I had to stop myself from retching. No matter how she spoke, Jenna's voice always sounded so sickeningly sweet, to the point it was like listening to nails against a chalk board. Wait, no, that would be hurtful to the nails. Her voice was worse than nails on a chalk board. Continuing to ignore my presence, the teen spoke again. "So are you going to the party tonight?"

'Party?' My brows furrowed out of confusion, but Cass soon answered my questions.

"Well since Amber and my plans have been canceled, dad will probably want me to go with him tonight." At the mention of her father, I knew instantly they were talking about a business party. I rolled my eyes and fell onto my back, head resting on top of my crossed arms.

"Sounds super fun." I said sarcastically. "Must have been hard to choose between hanging out at Magee's with me, or your dad's business party hu?"

"Amber…" Cass warned.

"It really was, but looks like the decision was made for her." Jenna smirked and narrowed her eyes. "It's a shame you had to go and get grounded again hu?" My body went tensed. Bitch wanted a fight, she'd get one. In one fluid motion, I rolled up and away from the ground and brought my face mere inches from the other girls.

"Ya, quite a shame isn't it?" I cracked my knuckles a smile daring to appear. "Want to find out how I got grounded?" Jenna's pride refused to let her back down, but I could still see a flash of fear behind those brown eyes. And boy, did I love that look. It caused a small spark inside me to ignite into a flame. A flame that craved more of that same look, till it was a roaring fire. Untamable, and unstoppable. Before I could do more damage, however; Cassandra's hand gripped my shoulder, pulling me back to her side.

"You don't need to get into anymore trouble then you already are." She scolded. "And Jenna, thanks for being so welcoming since my father was hired into Blue corp. It's nice to have a new friend but," Cass frown deepened, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't taunt my best friend like that." Jenna's face contorted to an angry scowl. Then, looking at me, she let out a scoff and crossed her arms in distaste.

"Sorry, I'll try to be nicer. However, why you hang out with her will forever be a mystery. I hope you'll reconsider your choice of friends Cassandra." Jenna glared at me. "This stray is nothing but bad news." Just to annoy her, I let out a low growl and hissed angrily at the teen. Jenna flinched back, a mixture of horror and disgust written all over her face.

"Thank you, but I like my friends." Jenna shrugged her shoulders. Then, with a wave of her hand, she walked away. I grinned devilishly. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"ALL HAIL PROFESSOR BLUE! OUR GREAT LORD AND SAVIOR!"

"AMBER!" Cassandra screeched. Jenna whipped back around, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Although she didn't retaliate, and instead gritted her teeth and continued her march back home. A series of profanities and curses following after her.

I grinned in satisfaction, a small chuckle vibrating in my chest. A smack to the head wiped it clear off, however. Bent over and clutching the back of my head, I let out a few profanities of my own. "What the actual frick! The hell was that for Cass!"

"You know exactly what that was for. You provoke her just as much as she does you." The bubbly blond placed a hand against her hip, and jutted it to one side. An attempt to look both intimidating, and sassy. Wasn't working to well, since she looked more like a ticked off kitten then a roaring lioness. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, ya, I know. Who are anyway, my mother?" Cassandra rolled her eyes as as well. A loud honk caught our attention, and we both noticed Cassandra's mother pull up.

"Impeccable timing." She muttered, then turned back to me. "See you later Amber, and please try to keep out of trouble." I might have made some kind of snarky comment, but the small pout and look of worry on her face caused me to do otherwise. So I waved my hand in a dismissal manner and looked the other way.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere while grounded. Parents are making sure of that."

"As they should." She huffed. The pout transformed into a radiant smile. "Just keep thinking about the concert next month, that should keep you in place for some time." I scoffed.

"Sure, like that's gonna stop me." I reached out, and placed a hand on those curly locks. Ruffling them a bit, I smiled. "Now get going twirp, your moms waiting."

"I know that!" She snapped. Clearly upset I messed with her hair, she proceeded to smooth it down a bit. "And stop treating me like such a child. Just because I'm shorter than you, doesn't mean you're older."

"I'll stop it when you do hypocrite." I laughed. Cassandra sticked her tongue out, before proceeding to run away. Laughter of her own following the blond.

As the car disappeared around the corner, my smile flattered. "blue Corp." I muttered. "Seems no matter where I go, that name follows me everywhere…" A gust of wind sent my hair into a crazed frenzy, and nipped playfully against my cheeks. I let out a sigh and looked to the sky. Dark clouds began to form once again, promising the return of the raging storm. The tree's bent and twirled under the winds unrelenting push. All the while, birds and animals scurried away in a hurried manner. Their innocent eyes seeing something we humans could not. Cracking thunder quickly joined them, like a warning signal to our little town. Cold and unnerving, the scene settled uneasily in the pit of my stomach. It seemed my dear friend, the rain, was trying to tell me something, but I ignored it. What ever was to come couldn't be worse than what I was already in. So instead, I examined my surroundings to see if anyone was watching. Seeing the coast was clear, I took out my cellphone and typed in a series of complicated coding.

"Come on, come on." I muttered, till a loud ping cause me to shout in joy. "Yes!" What appeared on my screen was a small GIF of a steam-punk stuffed rabbit with a large toothy grin snickering into his plump paw. After a creepy giggle, a text box popped up. "I know I promised you Cass but…" I began to type in the box. "Something tells me I need to reconnect for a while." After pressing the 'send' button, I waited for a response. It didn't take long, as two more messages popped up with equal enthusiasm.

 _Want to go roof jumping?_


	3. Assignment 2: Midnight Jumpers

Assignment 2:

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: Local City_ _ **Time:**_ _10:50 pm_ _**POV:**_ ' _Amber'-_

I always found the city fascinating. The bright lights, the hundreds of unique people, the loud sounds. Something about it all called me. It caused my heart to race with excitement. Brought my mind to an addicting high.

My little town never could make me feel this way. It was to small. To quite. To typical. No excitement. No trouble. No lessons to be learned. It only left me feeling empty. Deep breath in, my lungs fill with with the cigarette tainted air. Slow breath out, a cloud of my breath flies past my lips and dissolves into the frigid night. I smile. The city lays below me, exciting as ever. Though, I haven't come to explore the floor of this habitat.

I've come to fly.

I jumped from the fire escape and onto the roof. Feet catapulting from the ground, I took off in a full out sprint. Heart racing. Smile growing. Eyes widening. I pushed myself faster towards the other end of the roof. "Hell ya!" I screamed. With one more step, I found herself leaping through the sky. Cold wind grazed my face, and my stomach leapt to my chest as my body began to plummet. The feeling was exhilarating. Absolutely intoxicating. From the rush of the fall, to uncertainty of whether I'd live or not, I loved it all. No longer tied down with responsibilities. No longer worrying about what people thought. No longer forced inside a tight little box. This, was living.

Spinning in mid-flight, I brought my feet forwards and landed on the next roof with an almost silent thump. "And she makes the landing!" I shouted, and leapt upwards punching the air in victory. When the initial high wore off, I stretched my stiff limbs and turned my attention to the sky. The moon hung in the sky, flashing its crooked grin to the world below while it's stary friends glinted and glimmered like pretty little jewels. My attention was drawn away by a curious hum. So faint it could have been my imagination, but I knew better. Instead of investigating, I continued to look at the sky. 'any second now.'

In a blink of an eye, a shadow flew through the sky and into the pale light of the moon. The flash of metal glinted and glimmered against the shadow, revealing a pair of tool ridden goggles, a loose pocket watching against its side, and a pair of unique roller blades. Though these were not the objects that truly stood out on its mysterious frame. What really caught people's attentions, was the blinding white smile stretched across its face. Far too contagious to let pass by my, and others, lips. Following close behind was a smaller shadow. It twirled and leapt through the air like a ballet dancer. Each movement gracefully, every pirouette on point. And its dance partner was a series of threads, only noticeable when the light hits it just right. They twirled and swung with the feeble shadow, like a puppet controlling its own strings.

With a wide grin, I tore after their fading figures. I leap through the sky once more. My limbs tensing with every leap and loosening with every fall. I grabbed poles and swung upwards. Jumped from ledges and buildings. The city walls becoming my playground.

"Show off!" The larger shadow landed next to me, roller blades balancing on the thin strip of ledge. I stuck my young out, and jumped again. The boy following behind. We both skidded across the roof, smiles and eyes never leaving one another. Matt stood before me in his metal greatness. The same wild blond hair, fiery green eyes, classy style, and piercing lined ears, it it was as if we had just seen each other yesterday. He took the curious goggles off his eyes and placed them on top of his head.

"You're just jealous." I snickered at my companion. Matt raised a brow.

"Oh really?" He hummed. The blond tapped his heels together, making the wheels slide back into his shoes. Then, with the same emens power, he raced down the rooftop once more and catapulted himself through the air. Doing a half somersault, he stretched his arms out to grab the neck of a lamp post. Like a cirque du soleil acrobat, he clung onto the lamp post and allowed his body to swing around three consecutive times. With the last spin, he let go causing his body to fly upwards. Side spinning once more, he landed at the top of the lamp post. A smug smirk was placed against as his face. "Top that!"

"Oh it's on." I pushed the sleeves of my sweater up and cracked my bandaged covered hands. The poor boy didn't have a second to fully comprehend the situation. I was already flying off the roof and straight towards him.

"Holy shi-" the cry was cut short as I slammed into the blond. He was knocked off the post, sending us both tumbling down towards the desolate street. He let out a loud "oomph" before struggling under my iron grip. "Amber!"

"What's the magic words." I flicked his forehead. Matt stopped struggling for a moment to glower at me.

"I hate you."

"That's not it~" I sang. Smirking, he thrust himself forwards, catching me off guard and throwing me off him. Mat took this opportunity to put me into a choke hold and ground his fist onto my hair. "Hey!"

"What's the magic word~" He mocked, stupid grin still plastered on.

"Asshole." I muttered.

Our argument was quickly forgotten of. As at that very moment the dancing shadow had appeared, flying over us in her elegant presence. The threads, spinning around her like a glimmering tornado, grabbed onto the roof tops and lowered her to the ground. When her feet touched the ground, the threads were retracted from the sky, and hidden in the depths of her sleeves. Lucy smiled warmly at the both of us, her almond eyes a lite in the faint moonlight. "You two never change do you?" She giggled, long black hair swaying gracefully around her face.

"Nope!" I grinned widely back. Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling me to me feet as well. "Long time no see."

"It has hasn't" she hummed, and reached for a hug. I gladly accepted it, pulling her into my bone crushing embrace. Matt joined our little reunion, take the both of us in his own hug and spinning around. Our laughter echoed through the empty street, scaring a stray cat back to the safety of its home.

"So what crazy shenanigans have you been up to this time?" Lucy asked with a cock of her head. Matt threw an arm over her shoulder, grinning.

"Yes, what has our dear little kitten done this time?" I let out a huff while crossing my arms, and looked away.

"Shut up." I said with a pout. "I'm not that trouble prone." The two laughed, causing my blood to boil slightly. I was always very hot tempered person.

"Right, come on Amber we know you better than that." Mat chuckled. He reached forwards and ruffled my hair a bit. I pouted like a child and refused to speak. After a while, Lucy frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Amber…" she whispered. "Did something happen? Was it...you know..." The atmosphere was no longer happy and cheerful. A dark shadow formed around us, as a cold sadness clung tightly around my heart. I couldn't help it. Happy to see my friends, there was still this dark emotion I just couldn't shake off. Hatred, anger, betrayal, sadness, depression, frustration, all mixed together into one giant weight that threatened to crush me. Their presence brought me a sense of peace, yet, a reminder of just how chained down I am. A prisoner that merely tests how far they can stretched those metal rings. Until they halt them in place, or yank them back to that lonely wall. I glance down at my bandaged hands, and frown. 'And these are my chains.' I curled my hands into fists, my fingers leaving crescent indents in the soft flesh. The bandages began to feel like dead weight. I shook my head, and forcefully brought myself back down to earth.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." I looked at my old friends and grinned warmly. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in like...What? Seven months?"

"Eight." Matt corrected. He gave a smile of his own, trying to lighten up the mood. "And you're right, we should be celebrating our reunion." The blond threw an arm over either of our shoulders. "I'd say we go and hit it up at a local Denny's and eat till we hurl. How does that sound?" Lucy and I looked at one another with glowing faces, and then turned back to Matt.

"Hell ya!" We cheered. Laughing, we walked down the street. As if nothing had ever changed. Although, it would only be another lie if we truly believed it.

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: Blacksburg_ _**Time:**_ _1:45 am_ _**POV:**_ ' _Amber'-_

A loud yawn rang through the air, my arms stretching over my head. Belly full of warm food, and heart a little lighter, I walked down the quiet town with a smile on my face. The storm had passed, leaving the air crisp and chilly. A sense of peace settling all around. Barely a soul was seen. The only passerbyers being a lovely little couple, and a young worker out for a late night cigarette. The quiet scenery was calming to the nerves, making my movements a little more sluggish than usual.

The whole night had been nothing less than amazing. The loud laughter, burning muscles from running along the rooftops, and teas towards one another. I couldn't have asked for more. Although, I did feel slightly guilty. Here I was telling Cass that I couldn't hang out with her, and then I go and sneak out to spend time with someone else. Still, I sort of needed it. Not seeing Matt and Lucy for such a long time was starting to wrap both my mind and heart. Even more so when their the only ones I could talk to about...certain issues… 'Something I could never talk to Cass about.' I thought eyes flickered to the side, catching a familiar sight.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered, and took a step back into the shadow infested alley way. In the dim light of a diner window, Cass sat with Jenna her group of blue corp friends, laughing and smiling as if friends since birth. I felt a pang of jealousy, and loneliness at the sight, but quickly dismissed it. I shouldn't feel like that, Cass could have friends outside of me and her. Even if they are from Blue corp. It's not like their going to try and ruin me with her. Besides, her father is part of the corporation now, it's only natural that they are trying to be friends with her. With their stupid cult ways, and all. I shook my head and snuck away undetected. Before completely out of sight, however, I took one last glance at the blond. She placed a hand against her lips and giggled uncontrollably at something they had said. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips.

"As long as she's happy, that's all that matters." I whispered. Puffs of my breath twirling through the air. I spun around, and began my way home.

Now, usually, I would take the shortcut through the forest. It connected with both my neighbors and our yards, making it easier to sneak in out undetected. Yet, the very moment I made it to the forest edge, I froze. Hands shoved deep within my jacket pocket, and whistling tune cut short, I merely stared into the dark woods. My brows furrowed in confusion, as I cocked my head to the side. Something seemed...off. It may not seem strange that I thought something was off to many, however. Young teenage girl going to walk through the dark spooky forest. Most people would get all kinds of bad vibes immediately. I wasn't like most people, though. Instead, I found the forest to be exactly the same at night as it was in the day. Maybe it was my overflowing confidence, or gut instinct that told me I was safe. I was very capable of handling myself. Not to mention trained to deal with risky situations. Yet, it was my same gut instinct that made me pause.

The longer I found myself staring into the forest, the more the uneasy I began to feel. A series of red lights flashing brighter and brighter in the back of mind. Screaming 'TURN AROUND!" "GET OUT OF THERE!" "RED ALERT! READ ALERT! DANGER, DANGER!" Finally, I let out a heavy sigh and turned around.

"Fuck it, I'm not taking anymore chances tonight." And like that I was gone.

Unknown to the pair of eyes watching me from the distance.


	4. Assignment 3: The Secrets We Hold

-Location: FBI Headquarters Time: 5:45 am POV: Agent Carter Fulton -

"Damn it!" I cried, and slammed down the file onto my desk. Papers went flying across the surface, catching the attention of Agent Zack his book down, he rested his head in the palm of his hand and sighed.

"We're not going to figure this out immediately Carter." I let out a groan.

"I know that, but we should be making some sort of progress." I leaned back in my chair. "So far we have no leads, no witnesses, and no reasonable reason for a warrant. We are royally screwed right now." Zack nodded his head.

"It will come to us sooner or later Carter. We just have to think outside of the box." With a smile, the male reached for his book once more. I narrowed my eyes. Before he knew it, my hand snapped forwards grabbing the book. "Hey!" He shouted, watching in dismay as I chucked the book across the room. I turned back around and placed a hand on either of my hips.

"Do you even care?" There was a moment of silence. Then, Zack shrugged his shoulders in an almost bored manner. My jaw tightened. " . ." The younger agent rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. 'It's a miracle he was even hired' I thought bitterly. Though, satisfied, I went back to my own work.

It had been three days since the LA three whole days without sleep. Yet, how could I not be restless? After believing the bounty hunters were gone for a full four years, then they suddenly come back. Bringing with them all the horrible memories that had laid dormant. Now I couldn't close my eyes without seeing one of their faces. From Jester to M.A.C.K, Inferno to Steam, and of course, The Raven and Executor. They were only a few of them though. Hell, there could be even more bounty hunters that I don't even know of. It doesn't matter though. For now, all that's important is catching them once in for all. Bringing the justice they deserve, along with those new murderers.

"Speaking of which." I muttered to myself, and looked down. Under the third draw, was a stack of papers I dared not to look at. The pictures, the murders, the information. It was even to much for me, a veteran in murder investigation. More so when they explained that the murderers are not exactly...normal. So, in short, we have to deal with re-emerging bounty hunters, unnatural killers, and the ever mysterious cooperation

God, I miss working in a small town police department.

"Carter." Tearing my head from my hands, I faced agent John Miller. His face was tight and serious, a combination that just spelt disaster. "The chief called us for a meeting." I immediately frowned. This was bad.

"Alright, let's go." I said. I stood up and followed John out of the office and down the hallway. "What is it?"

"They'll explain when we get there." He said. My frown deepened, as I noted the obvious lack of sleep he received as well. At least I wasn't the only one haunted by the past. When we walked into the conference room, I was surprised at who I saw. Sitting at the table was not only chief Ulmer, but the chief Marg of the CSI, the general of the U.S. Army and….

No.

It couldn't be.

It was the leader of blue corp himself. Xavier blue. The elder man smiled at us in an almost polite manner, but John and I knew better. There was a taunting demeanor behind those white teeth. No wonder my comrade looked so tensed when he told me about the meeting. I stood up a little straighter and walked towards my seat. Though, not without sending John a heated glare for not warning me ahead of time.

"You needed us." I asked.

"Yes, please Agent Millrick, Agent Fulton, sit down." The chief said as he gestured towards two empty seats. We both did as we were told, neither making eye contact with Blue. The less he could read the better. Maybe I was being too harsh on the old man. He looked nice enough. Like a rich grandfather, with his white slick back hair, permanent crows feet, and twinkling grey eyes. The ones in movies who'd end up giving their entire fortune to some poor citizen. Though, I just couldn't look at him the same again.

"You seem to be doing well, Miss Fulton." Blue was the first to speak.

"Not as well as I was three days ago." I dared to look him the eye. Blue sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It must be hard for you." He closed his eyes. "Nobody should be reminded of such horrors."

"Ya, well life doesn't seem give a second glance at our feelings." John sent me a warning look, but ignored it. As did Blue, who only opened his eyes and glance at me with a sympathetic expression.

"I take my portion of blame for your distress." He sat a little straighter, determination filling his eyes. "But remember Miss Fulton, I, and the others at this table, are not your enemies. We must band together to take down the real threat."

"I agree" The general scoffed. "The sooner we take down these outlaws the better." Before the conversation could continue, a loud cough from Chief Marg caught our attentions.

"While all these claims are true," the woman spoke, "We really must begin this meeting."

"Right" Agreed Chief Ulmer. All attention fell upon him. "As you know, our current task is not exactly...normal." He paused, but no one said a word. Seeing this he continued. "Our targets are extremely dangerous, and a lot more tricky than we expected them to be." As he spoke, the shade came down and dipped the room into darkness. A light from the projector flashed against the wall, plastering a series of images. Some roughly drawn pictures, and blurred photographs, varying from a hatchet wielding psychopath, to a crazed monochrome clown. I bit the inside of my cheek, and tried to focus on the chief. "For over twenty years the FBI has been trying to catch these criminals, and over these years we have yet to catch, or hinder, a single one." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Ultimately leading to more innocent lives being lost."

"You can say that again." Snorted the general. Chief Marg sent him an irritated glare, eyes daring him to go further. Unluckily, he didn't catch the message. With gritted teeth, he ground out the words we all wanted to say. "Chief Ulmer this is all information we already know, so get to the point already." He slammed his fist against the table. "What are we going to do that's different from all our other failures!" The Chief and General stood there, eyes burning into each other. Their lips stayed sealed, and their ears focused intently. Not a soul moved an inch, fearful a single mistake could cause a bomb to explode.

"Blue corporation." The quaint answer caught us all off guard. Blue leaned back in his chair, eyes closed in thought. "We are working with the FBI to stop these monsters once and for all. With their information, and our science, it's inevitable," he opened his eyes, and gave a mischievous smile, "they will fall, just like the bounty hunters did." That's when it hit me. Of course, that's why he's here. No other scientist, and no other corporation, could do the things they can. Whether those things are good or bad, it doesn't matter. At the moment they're not the enemy, and while for the better of humanity, I hated it. Because, deep down, I know this was not the right thing to do.

"Except the Bounty Hunters came back." I spoke before thinking my words through.

Blue nodded his head. "Yes, but we have learned from our mistakes haven't we, Miss Fulton…" My hands clenched together into tight fists. I knew he wasn't just talking about himself. With a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down. There was no point in getting angry. I needed to keep a clear mind.

"Well, well, seems nothing has changed, has it?" Everyone froze. The flashing pictures were gone, and replaced with a horrifying face. A white masked figure stared back with its black and wicked painted grin. The flashbacks came flying back like a truck. Slamming into me, and sending jolts pain and terror through my entire being.

The Elder.

"You!" The others jumped up, eyes wide and wild with fear. Even Blue seemed a little terrified by the new face

"Who else?" The man laughed, and lifted his gloved hands up in good humor.

"What do you want." Chief Ulmer ordered. "This is a confidential meeting, and you butting in like this is illegal."

'Way to be obvious Chief' I thought bitterly, but didn't dare move from my seat.

"Oh I'm sure of it." The Elder hummed. "But that's the point Mr. Ulmer. You see you have some information if like to….acquire. And perhaps even some help to be given." His shoulders slumped, and besides the painted smile, I knew he was snarling at us. "But it seems you have found someone else haven't you…" All eyes landed on Blue, who had taken the time to compose himself.

"I'm sure Blue corps help will be more beneficial than you group of criminals and monsters." The Elders body tenses.

"Criminals and monsters." He chuckled darkly. "They are no better then you, sir Blue." With those words, the Elder gave a sarcastic bow. Now Blue tensed, eyes narrowing at his long time foe. When the Elder stood up once more, his hidden eyes seemed to land on me. I went rigged, heart pounding against my ribcage in a desperate attempt to escape. "Wouldn't you agree...Carter" He chuckled again.

"Now a days, I'm not sure who's good, and who's bad." I spoke in a shockingly calm voice. Though, I couldn't do anything to hide my shaking hands under the table. "A Truthfully, all I care about is saving lives Elder. The past is the past, and it should stay where it belongs." The Elder snorted.

"Wise words for such a young lady...I've taught you well haven't I." I gripped the edge of my seat. Calm, keep calm.

"We won't be giving you any information Elder." John finally spoke up. "I don't know why your back, but I really don't care. This all ends now!" The Elder didn't say a word. Then, with a cock of his head, and a small and airy laugh, he spoke.

"We'll see about that…" The Elder shook his head. "We'll just have to see about that…" And like that, he was gone with a static flicker of the screen.

The room left in dumbfounded silence.

We were seriously screwed.

-Location: Blacksburg High School Time: 11:24 am POV: 'Amber'-

It was fourth period, and I had finally decided, Cassandra was being extremely weird.

Like, really, really weird.

Every morning has a routine to it. When I first come to school, I'd see Cass sitting under one of the trees. Either she'd be working on homework, reading a book, or playing with her phone. Though, no matter what she'd be doing, the small blonde would always glance up, and upon seeing me, smile and run over to talk about whatever had been on her mind. I'd then walk her to her first class, where we'd chat about whatever came to mind. Then, when the bell rang, we'd say our goodbye's and I would make my way to my own class. The next few periods would go as normal, and I would continue to stay distant from the rest of my classmates. Well, until fourth period science came. It was one of the only classes the blond and I had together, making it her only opportunity to drag me into society. Even though I hated it, I tried to please her by actually becoming a productive citizen among our class of idiots. After fourth ended, we'd go eat lunch together till the bell rang once more. Only to meet up at the end of the day, and wait till our parents came and picked us up.

Yet, nothing like that happened.

I didn't stumble upon the blonds presence. Didn't get attacked with 'Sydney Loo who' or 'the newest episode of Grimm' not even a surprise hug attack. Meaning I walked all the way to my class alone, and ended up having time to spare. At first I was a little put off. Our routine had never been broken like this before, but at the same time, I wasn't going to freak out over it. Maybe Cass was late and forgot to tell, or had to talk to a teacher. The more possibilities I thought of, the calmer I became. Till I was able to blow it off, and continue to do so. Even when Cassandra ignored my presence in the hallways, and refused to say a simple hello. I blew it off, believing that she was a little scatterbrained, and that there wasn't anything wrong. At least, I did till fourth period rolled in.

Now here I was, near the end of the period, and Cass hadn't uttered a single word. No long bubbly conversations. No teacher telling us to shut up and pay attention. My hellos,and attempts to start a conversation were all cut short by a small sigh, or grunt. She was acting so...un-Cass like. That's why I came to my conclusion. Since everything was just so, well, strange.

When the lunch bell rang I didn't jump up from my seat, per usual. Instead, I stayed sitting, eyes glued on Cassandra's unmoving form. She was staring downwards, the divots and swirls of the wooden desk seemingly the most interesting thing in the room. The teacher glanced at the both of us, but didn't throw in his concerns and left the room. He knew we wouldn't cause too much mayhem. Still, I sort of wish he had spoken. Mostly due to the fact that the awkward silence was literally tearing holes into my sanity. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, I spoke.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" The girl flinched slightly, probably surprised by my accurate observation. I leaned back, balancing the chair on its two back legs. Looking to the ceiling, I let out another sigh.

"I'm going to eat lunch with Jenna and her friends today…" Cassandra spoke after a long period of silence. Her voice was so soft, wavering in a sense of fear. Though, I didn't respond to it. Continuing to stare at the ceiling, I let the words settle into both our minds. The blonde breathed in deeply, then stiffly turned to me. I could feel those eyes on me, but I didn't dare look at them. Fearful my cool demeanor would evaporate to a burning mess of anger and jealousy. "A-Are you ok with that?"

Of course not.

Of course I wasn't ok with that. I hated blue corp. and every fool who dared to socialize themselves with them. To think that Cassandra was practically abandoning me for them. It hurt. It hurt so, so much. Not because she wanted to go with them, but because of what happened before. The fact that she ignored me, refused to speak to me, and then had it all lead it up to the final blow. What had caused her to act in such a way?

"Why should I care where you go, and who you hang out with." I bit out. "You're your own person, do whatever the hell you want. It's not like I'm your mother anything." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Shock was written all over her face, surprised by the harsh response. What was she expecting? A 'No! Please don't leave me alone!' or 'That's fine, maybe we can hang out later?' Damn kid.

"Y-You sure. I mean. I didn't mean it like… I know I can do anything but-" I raised my hand, and she fell silent. I lowered my chair down, and proceeded to stand up and walk out the room.

"You have every right to go and hang out with someone else. I know you don't always want to be with the stereotypical high school outcast. But..." I stopped at the door way. Craining my head back, I gave Cassandra a hard stare. "Next time you tell your best friend you're going to ditch them for their mortal enemy, try to not act like a complete ass to them before doing so." With those last words, I threw a peace sign and exited the classroom.

"W-" A chair screeched against the floor. "Amber wait!" I didn't have to look back to know Cassandra was running after me. The loud, rushed footsteps were enough for me to tell. She continued to run till she caught up with me. Huffing from lack of breath, she rambled on. "Listen, Amber can we just talk about this for a moment?"

"What's there to talk about." I snorted. Lengthening my strides, I began to gain more ground. This caused Cassandra to go from a quick walk, and into a light jog.

"Hold up! Please, can you stop walking for one moment and hear me out!" The girl jumped in front of me, arms outreached to stop any sort of escape. I let out an annoyed growl.

"Fine, get your last word in Cassandra." She frowned at me.

"You have every right to be mad at me." She looked away in shame. "I was acting like an ass, and for that, I'm really sorry Amber. But!" her eyes lite up with her innocent fire. "I'm not abandoning you in anyway. I was afraid to let you know I was going to hang out with Jenna because I know you don't like them. The only reason I'm eating lunch with them is because of the." She paused for a minute, almost unnoticeable. However, very little was ever unnoticed by me. "Camping trip they invited me to. They were going to give me all the details today." She bit her lip, and stared at the ground. "Were best friends Amber, and I don't want to ruin that. I let my emotion take over me, when I shouldn't have. And I ended up unintentionally hurting you because of it. I'm sorry." She gave me a smile smile before reaching her hand towards me. "Do you forgive me?"

If it had been anyone else, I would have laughed the whole way down the hall. However, his was Cassandra, and deep down I didn't want to ruin our friendship either. So, pushing all doubts and frustrations aside, I took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "How can I not when you're giving me those big doe eyes." I chuckled. Then reached out to ruffle her hair. She pouted. I laughed. And for a second it seemed like nothing had happened. Yet, something tickled the back of my mind. Warning me that something was wrong with what Cassandra had said. 'But what exactly?' I pondered. Stepping away, Cassandra gave me a wide grin.

"Well, I'm going to see Jenna and the others to talk about the camping trip. See ya later Amber."

Camping trip…

Camping trip?

THE CAMPING TRIP!

"Wait! Cass!" I just barely grabbed her arm in time, stopping the girl from walking away. She gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Where exactly are you camping?" The girl only blinked.

"Um, the forest right next to the town. Why?" A chill ran up my spine. All of a sudden the red warning lights, and loud screams came ten times worse. Something was definitely up with that forest. What exactly? I wasn't sure, but it gave me enough reason to avoid it at any cost. Some may call me paranoid for it, but I knew my gut instinct, and it was never wrong.

"Don't go there." I growled out, and looked towards the woods. Their looming trees more foreboding than I ever remembered them to be. "I don't mind camping, but anywhere but there alright?"

"Why though? We've been to the woods a hundred times before Amber." She cocked her head to the side. "Whats got you so paranoid?" I shook my head and turned back to her.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about that place." I grabbed Cassandra's shoulders, and brought her closers. "Cass, promise you won't go into those woods," She hesitated for a moment, looking away. "Cass, promise me." I said a little sterner now. She sighed, and faced me.

"Alright, I promise."


	5. Assignment 4: Midnight Stroll

**Assignment 4: Midnight stroll.**

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: ?_ _**Time:**_ _?_ _**POV:**_ _?_

 _The world was white._

 _Not a single stem of green grass. Not the simplest pastel bud to splash the boring ground. Even the once bright blue sky was washed away in a snowy blanket. It was near maddening how white everything was, yet, calming at the same time. For the forest that surrounded me complimented the blinding white. With its glassy appearance, the clear trees sent rays of rainbow light through the sky. While the swaying flowers and leaves tapped lightly into one another. Sending a beautiful melody through the near silent area. It was a mystical sight. One which made me stare in awe._

 _ **Where...Am I?**_

 _The thought didn't dare to slip past my lips, yet it echoed through the silence. Like a cathedral bell in the dead of night._

 _ **Hello? Is anyone there?**_

 _The thought echoed once more. Not a soul spoke back, however. With an immense amount of willpower, I pushed myself to take a step forwards. Then another. And another. Till I was able to at least shakily walk at a consistent pace. As I made my trek through the forest, I kept both my ears and eyes out for any signs of life. The farther I got, however, the more futile my search seemed to become. It appeared that not a single animal was living in the forest, let alone a human being. So…_

 _ **What exactly am I looking for?**_

 _I stopped in my tracks, and took a moment to ponder the question. What was I looking for? It couldn't be something living. Perhaps I had lost something in this forest. Though, I don't remember ever being here before. Was I trying to find a way home? It was the most logical reasoning. Still, where was home? How did I get here in the first place? Who...Who was I?_

 _ **Ding**_

 _My ears perked up._

 _ **Ding**_

 _I spun around. Once, twice, three times, though found no signs to where the sound may be coming from. It was the soft and gentle ring of a bell. The ones one would find on reindeer, or the collar of a pet._

 _ **Ding**_

 _There it was again! Closer than before. Hope and anxiety propelled me forwards, pushing me to find where the bell sound was coming from. Rushing past the flowers. Brushing past the low hanging branches. Sliding through the glassy brush. It felt as if I was running in circles, but my determination kept me going._

 _ **Ding**_

 _Though why? What exactly was I running after? Rushing past the flowers. Brushing past the low hanging branches. Sliding through the glassy brush. What was the purpose of it. Why did it make my heart to race in anticipation. That bell, that single bell._

 _I slow to a stop, before bending over in exhaustion. I take in painfully cold air into my burning lungs, all in hopes of calming my racing heart. When my breath had calmed, I stood up straight. Immediately, my eyes widened._

 _ **Ding**_

 _There it sat. Standing out like a sore thumb._

 _ **Ding**_

 _A black tail swished playfully back and forth, the bell chiming with every swing. A cat, it was a cat. The feline tilted its dainty head to the side, watching me with curious topaz eyes. In a trance, I followed its actions. Eyes watching with just as much interest. There we stood, only staring at one another._

 _ **Follow…**_

 _The words rang like the bell. Then, the cat turned around and trotted farther into the forest._

 _ **W-Wait!**_

 _I hurriedly followed, fearful I might lose sight of the sleek black figure. Every once in awhile, the cat would stop to see if I was close behind. Only to turn back around and run off again. With every graceful movement, I'd hear the bell chime softly. Till its sound had become part of the silence itself._

 _ **Hurry…**_

 _The ghostly voice echoes._

 _ **Hurry? Hurry for What!**_

 _I dare to ask, but it didn't respond. Instead we press forwards. Running deeper into the forest of memories._

 _I began to notice the forest had started to change. The farther we went, the darker everything became. The pure white to the pitches black, and the glass like trees to ashy grey. The mystical surroundings turned sour. Dark and evil, full of nothing more than death and decay. Even with this the felin continued to guide me further in. Seemingly fearless to the shadows that creeped closer._

 _ **No time…**_

 _The cat skids to a halt, and so do I._

 _ **No time? Did we run out of it?**_

 _The cat stares at me. Eyes full of wariness and unknown fear. Then, almost in a trance, instinct took over my body. Drawing a hazy veil over my conscious. I took a step closer, and reach a hand out. The creature doesn't run, but allows my hand to come inches away from its head. As I barely brushed my fingertips against the inky fur, a sudden force froze me in place._

 _ **...Run…**_

 _The cat jumped back, back arched and hissing wildly. I couldn't move an inch. Hypnotised by the towering shadow that fell over me._

 _ **It's to late…**_

 _My breath came out shaky and uneven. Panic had begun to settle into my bloodstream. Sending me into shock. With slow and cautious movements, I craned my head to the side._

 _ **They've found you…**_

 _Ten shadows of all different shapes and sizes stood behind me. One with a devilish grin, another with glowing orange eyes, and even one with long claw like hands. Each one holding their own nightmarish trait on those shadow bodies. Seeing them sent a jolt of adrenalin through my veins._

 _I immediately jumped up, feet slamming against the ground in an attempt of escape._

 _ **You can't escape…**_

 _One of the shadows shot forwards and latched onto my ankle. As I was dragged to the ground, I opened my mouth to let out a helpless cry. Yet, nothing escaped. My voice was gone. No longer my own, but belonging to the wind itself. How funny, since it seems I've forgotten that this voice was never truly mine._

 _The shadows now surrounded me, looming over my body like a pack of starved wolves. Then, in an instant, the pounced, drowning me in their shadowy bodies. I reach to the sky in a desperate attempt of staying afloat. Though, all I received was a mouthful of black decay. It was devouring me, sucking me down in it's thick substance. Invading not only my mouth and ears, but mind and soul as well. I gasp for air one last time, and in that instant, my eyes land on a very odd sight._

 _A black tail swished playfully back and forth, the bell chiming with every swing. A cat, it was a cat. I reach towards it. Eyes pleading for the creature to give me some sort of assistance. The feline looked from me, and then towards another figure._

 _It's hair like dark red wine. It's pale lips the taste of death. It's eyes a fire that could never be quenched. Tall, powerful, mischievous, these were only a few of the words that came to mind when my eyes landed the , only one emotion flooded my being._

 _I gritted my teeth and, with much reluctancy, pulled my hand back._

 _ **This is what you want…**_

 _I knew who the voice belonged to now. Even more so when I saw the devilish smirk curl across those lips. Cat like eyes grazed over me, taking in as much as they could. It had been been a while since we meet each other, hadn't it._

 _ **Don't you want to stop it...**_

 _They cocked their head curiously to the side, the tease and malice fading into confusion and comfort. Like a mother to her wounded child._

 _ **Don't you want this to end?...**_

 _The voice began to fade, as did my vision. The blackness had completely consumed me now._

 _ **You wont be able to protect them like this…**_

 _My lungs burned from the lack of air._

 _ **You need me…**_

 _My mind became hazy._

 _ **Break free...**_

 _I was slipping away._

 _ **Don't let me die…**_

I gasped for air, snapping forwards and clutching my chest in unknown desperation. My sensitive eyes flashed back and forth across the dark room, drinking in every little detail, every little change. From the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room, to the soft sway of the tree behind my bedroom window. I saw it all. These familiar details, which calmed my pounding heart.

"That dream…" Came the whisper. "What the hell was with that dream…"

The tree slammed harshly against my bedroom, making me jump in surprise. Outside, the wind howled through the night, and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spin because of it. Something was off. Very, very off.

"Cassandra…"

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: Blacksburg Forest_ _**Time:**_ _7:24 pm_ _**POV:**_ _Cassandra_ **-**

"Come on Cassandra!" Justin Wayfeild called from the forest treeline. "Don't tell me you're chickening out now!"

I felt terrible. Absolutely terrible. Like I had accidently drank spoiled milk, two months overdue. To the point where my stomach was doing flips in protest. What was I thinking, lying to her like that. I should have just explained

"I'm not chickening out." I affirmed. Even though I was really feeling uncertain with it all. "Just...lost in thought is all…" Jenna gave me a worried look, along with the other members of the group.

"Don't worry too much Cassandra." She told me. "Telling a little white lie won't hurt her." I bit my lip.

"It's whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore…" My eyes landed on the ground. More interested in the dully colored leaves then my companions faces. A hand was placed on my shoulder, making me face whoever it belonged to. George, the oldest of the group, gave me a hard but concerned expression.

"Just remember Cass, you can't completely trust her." The words stung. Right….I almost forgot about that.

The conversation was dropped, and replacing it was our idol chatter. A group of words that seemed meaningless, and empty. Yet, held such joy and go lucky happiness that was almost impossible to obtain nowadays. Usually I'd find myself sucked into it, but my mind stayed elsewhere.

I had lied to my best friend. I had lied to her right in front of her face. Not only that, but I had treated her like a peice of shit as well. What had gotten to me anyway? I couldn't rely on Jenna and her friends rumor immediately. I need to discover it for myself. Confront Amber, and ask her for the truth, and maybe, tell her the truth as well. We're friends, and friends trusted one another. Right?

At least we are, but here I am. Hanging out with Blue Corp. teens, and going into the forest she had begged me to not go to. I could feel the guilt devouring me from the inside out. Constantly reminding me of my 'little white lie' with flashes of memories. Memories of Amber smiling, yelling, laughing, sleeping, tripping, jumping, pouting, frowning. Over and over again, refusing to let me go. Continually attacking my mind.

I shouldn't care, but at the same time...

"Hey Cassandra." Haley, a small dark haired girl, whispered. "Really, don't worry so much about it." With a kind smile, she nudged my arm playfully. "Sure, she'll probably be mad afterwards but I'm sure she'll understand afterwards."

"Actually I'm pretty sure she'll be more pissed if I tell her the truth." I sighed defeatedly. I liked Haley. Unlike the others, the kind Indian girl tried to be nice to Amber. Not ridicule her, nor mock her. She merely treated her like any other human being, flaws and all. Though, it didn't mean she entirely liked her either.

"It means she cares deeply for you." I gave her an odd look.

"Even though you told me she was only…" I fell silent. Haley smiled gently, keeping her voice low so the others didn't hear.

"True, but I think she ended up having feelings for you that she didn't entirely mean to achieve. Feelings she may be trying to ignore, though, slip out from time to time." My heavy heart lightened a bit from her words.

"Thanks Haley." The dark haired nodded her head, and turned to the others.

So with a deep breath, and slow exhale, I washed my guilt away. I will deal with it later, but for now -

I have a job to do.

Night fell quicker than any of us had anticipated. So instead of trekking farther into the darkness, we all decided to camp out for the rest of the night. All agreeing we'd head on early the next morning. The boys went ahead and set up the tents, while us girls got the fire and dinner started. When everything was set up, we gathered by the fire pit and ate a warm meal. The next few hours were then spent away with various jokes, ghost stories, and simple conversation. Till 10:30 sharp many of us began to fall asleep. We said our goodnights, and curled into our sleeping bags for warmth. I, on the other hand, couldn't.

At 12:03, a little over an hour and a half later, I found myself still staring at the starry sky. Wide awake and mind buzzing with a million thoughts. Too much had happened in little over a week. My father was hired (or accepted as some say) into Blue Corporation, where I made friends with Jenna and her crew. I learned the truth behind the Catastrophe in New York two years ago. Was brought into a secret organization of Blue Corporation teens, and then…

"I learned the truth about Amber." I stared sadly into my coffee cup. "The real side of her no one knew…"

"Does that make you upset?" My body jerked around. When I saw who it was I sighed in relief.

"Mark, you scared the living daylights out of me." The redhead smiled gently at me, before sitting down.

"Glad to know I still got the touch."He chuckled. Obviously he was referring to scarring Milly and Jusin a few hours before. I gave a small smile of my own.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really." He admitted with a shrug. "But probably nothing compared to what's keeping you up." At his words, I instinctively looked away. He leaned back, staring at the sky. "No need to feel ashamed, your feelings are only naturel."

"Ya bu!" I opened my mouth faster then my thoughts could, causing me to be at a loss for words. Blush expressed my embarrassment and I looked to the ground. "I-I really don't know how to feel." I said admittedly. Mark nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't either." Silence fell between us. Though, it didn't look like Mark minded it too much. Actually, he looked rather peaceful just sitting next to me. Not a care in the world, or a single judgment to pass. Only enjoying the scenery before him. In reaction, I felt calm as well. He seemed to have that effect on people. Yet, even in such a peaceful atmosphere, my mouth couldn't help but blurt out whatever came to mind.

"I still trust Amber, and care for her like any friend would." I clamped my eyes shut, pressing my lips together into a thin line. Afraid he may lash out at me. Contrary to my beliefs, he did the exact opposite.

"I know." He hummed. "I know…" Opening my eyes, I saw Mark stare at me with a kind expression. And like that, everything melted away. Leaving my heavy heart three times lighter, and mind clear of controversial thoughts.

The silence came once again, but I let it stay between us. It spoke for the both of us, without a single word needing to be uttered. I closed my eyes, and gently leaned back in my chair. Hopeing for a little rest before sunrise.

However, it didn't last long.

A crutch. An almost silent crutch slipped past our ears. As if an allusion of the mind, a trick the forest was playing on us. But it was there. Someone was there.

Mark and I both jumped from our seats, Hands clenched, and body's ridged. Prepared for any onslaught that came our way.

"M-Mark." I stammered. He didn't say a word. Only staring at an area of heavy brush not to far away. In sudden fear, I shuffled behind him. Eyes wide and alert for any sort of movement. Could it be. No it couldn't, we weren't far enough into the forest. Was it a bear? A racoon? No, no, not an animal. It was most definitely human. Or at least, human enough…

"Come out." Mark's voice rumbled, nearly mimicking a feral beast. "We know your there, so what's the point in hiding." I wanted to yell at Mark. To tell him what an idiot he was, pushing our would be attacker and dragging him out of the darkness. Who knew who this person was! Especially with what we're after! Even with all these thoughts running in my head, I stayed quitly behind him. To terrified to move an itch out of place.

Silence followed Mark's words, but it wasn't anything like the one between the two of us before. It was heavy, suffocating. Practically unbearable to my heart, mind and soul. It didn't calm my senses, it put me on edge. Making my heart race with adrenalin, my eyes sharper in the darkness, and ears strain to hear any tiny detail that I could have missed otherwise. Then, with slow cat like reflexes, it emerged.

First was the shoe, a big pair of black combat boots. It creeped forwards, calm and calculating as if trying not to scare away its prey. Then came the shoulders and part of the head. Hunched forwards, and stiff. Ready to pounce out and latch onto anyone in their reach. After that, the torso. Lean and strong, it showed the true power this creature possessed. Daring anyone to try and take it down, if they didn't value their life. Though one feature caught my attention above them all.

It was the hoodie they wore, blocking all facial features from our eyes. My breath hitched, and I clutched onto Mark's arms body trembling. His hands curled tighter, while his body stiffened like the figures. Ready to fight as well.

I was about ready to scream for the others. Tell them to run for their damn lives and contact the adults, but then, something else flashed before me.

Its hands…

It couldn't be!


	6. Assignment 5: Hate

_**Assignment 5: Hate**_

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: Blacksburg Forest_ _**Time:**_ _12:10 am_ _**POV:**_ _Cassandra_ **-**

"A-Amber." I squeaked. The lean girl pulled the hood back, revealing long brown hair and pissed topaz eyes. Her usual teasing and giddy expression was replaced with pure fury. Jaw clenched, and veins pulsing from anger, she shoved her bandage covered hands inside her hoodie pocket and marched right up to me.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking!" She snapped.

"I-I." Amber leaned forwards, coming extremely close to my face. All I could see was those two burning pools of topaze, seemingly staring into my soul.

"Layoff Amber." Came Jenna's snarky tone. She and the others had come out when they heard the commotion. Now they all stood by Mark's side, prepared to fight the tall teen if it came to it. Though, I knew they'd all lose. Amber was not a force to be reckoned with, even if she was a girl. Said girl looked away from me and towards the new group of people. Her eyes narrowed to slits, closely resembling a savage beast. She leaned back, attention solely focused on Jenna.

"Layoff?" She snorted. "Layoff! Why the hell would I do that when your going to get blondy here killed!" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gods, what are you? Her mother?" She crossed her arms. "Listen, Cassandra wanted to tag along, so we let her. She's a big girl now. She can make her own decisions, right?" At that, Jenna turned to me. I instantly looked away, unable to face the curious eyes of the others. Unable to face myself. I knew Amber could see it. The burnet could read me like an open book.

"Yes," I finally spoke, voice laced in guilt. "I can make my own decisions." A triumphant grin spread across Jenna's face.

"See, you're already becoming a perfect blue corp citizen."

Amber's body tensed, an action that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Nor did the snicker that came afterwards. "Blue corp citizen?" She laughed louder. "Wow, that's priceless. You guys are really some kind of screwed up cult." The laughter died down. She turned back to me, expression dead serious. "Cass, please listen to me. You can't trust them, and you can't trust this forest." Her eyes flickered back and forth. "There's something not right about this place." A loud snort drew our attentions back to Jenna.

"Oh yea, that 'instinct' of yours. What a load of bullshit, don't listen to her Cassandra." The girl's eyes narrowed, expression dark and secretive. "Remember what we told you about her." My heart plummeted at her words. She was right, I couldn't ignore the facts anymore. Though, were they true? No, they had to be, I had been given more than enough evidence to know that. Then, why do I hesitate. Why do I not end it here. Confront my 'best friend,' stop playing the fool who follows her like some lost puppy. What was holding me back?

"That's it, come on Cassandra, I'm taking you home." My arm was forced into Amber's vice like grip.

"Who do you think you are?" Mark was the first to jump in my defense with Justin and Hayley following close behind.

" Her friend. Her friend who's going to take her back to the safety of her home."

It was all happening so fast. I was thrown behind Amber, while the boys tried to snatch me away from her. The girls kept throwing vicious words, to which Amber retaliated back at. All of this was about me, and yet, I just stood there. Quietly watching the scene before me. _Why? Why, why, why why, WHY?_

I gritted my teeth, and yanked my hand out of Ambers. The tall girl immediately looked at me with shock. Everyone else around us fell silent.

"Amber…" My hands clenched. "Have you been using me?" Her eyes widened. That's when I knew, and with my realization, I took a deep breath.

 _-_ _ **Location**_ _: Blacksburg Forest_ _**Time:**_ _12:30am_ _**POV:**_ " _Amber"_ _ **-**_

"Have you been using me or not." Those exact words made me freeze in place. I knew it, they had told her something.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The cool tone of my voice betrayed my pounding heart.

"You know exactly what it means." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me the truth, was your dad once apart of blue Corp." It was as if i had been stabbed through the heart. Upon seeing my shocked expression, Cassandra's courage grew. "It is isn't it? And that why you became friends with me. You were so angry that the corporation laid off your dad that you used me to get to them. Or, a least tried. Right?" I opened my mouth to speak. "No, don't answer. I already know it's true. They've given me all the evidence I need." She pointed a finger at the group of teens, eyes on fire. "All this time I've been a fool. Believing you were actually my friend, how could I have been so stupid. Running after you like some lost puppy. Well, are you happy Amber? Happy that I actually fell for your ridiculous lies?"

I didn't speak.

"Are you going to say something or not!" Cassandra screamed. I bit the inside of my cheek, not daring to utter a single word. It would only cause more conflict. We just silently stared at one another. Cassandra breathing heavily from her little tangent. I examining her with calculating eyes. Suddenly, all those memories began to break away. All those days, all those years. Everything that held any meaning towards our friendship began to crack, and shatter into a million peices. Forever lost to our bleeding hands. This couldn't be fixed. Cassandra will never trust me again. She'll never want to be close to me. She hated me. I could do nothing about it. Still…

"There's nothing I can say." My voice rang out steadily. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Because, Cassandra, sometimes the lies are easier to swallow then the truth." Her hands clenched together, fire flashing behind her blue eyes. No longer determined and playful, but full of spite and disgust. Still…

"Are you saying I can't tell the truth?" She snapped. "They have all the proof I need to know it! So why do you keep trying to deny it! Just admit it, and leave!" The words sliced through my heart. If I could still feel pain like before, I may have cried. But emotions and feelings had been thrown to the wind too long ago. Still…

"I can't" Still…

"And why not!" Still…

"Because, even if you hate me, even if you never want to see my face again, I still care about you." My voice broke under my emotion, releasing a bellowing and dangerous voice I had forgotten I'd ever had. "I still want to be near you. I still want to be there when you smile when you cry. I still want to make more memories with you. I still…" A warm trail slid down my face, and my voice cracked from behind a sob. How long has it been? How long has it been since I truly cried. Since I finally felt something. "I still love you Cassandra." Yet, why do I have to feel this heart wrenching emotion.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Amber…" Her whisper echoed, making her dumbfounded 'friends stare in shock. It didn't last long.

"Wow, nice confession there." Jenna's words burned like fire. "What a load of bullshit, Cass don't believe anything she says." I gritted my teeth. _That bitch._ Forced the tears back. _That fucking BITCH._ Refused to let the sadness engulf my voice. _She's dead_

"Believe what you want." I snarled. "Take whatever side you want, hate me for the rest of your damn life, I don't give a flying fuck." With each word I stalked closer, and closer towards the blond. Till I was towering over both her and Jenna. Their small dainty forms shuddering under my looming shadow. I leaned closer, breath grazing across her face. "But I refuse to let you get hurt."

In the corner of my eye, a flash of silver came and went in a flash. My heart stopped.

I threw myself at Cassandra, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around. Then I felt the impact of some unknown weapon slam into my shoulder, shoving us to the ground. Cassandra's eyes widened in horror. Jenna gasped. The other teens jerked back in shock. and I…

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

I screamed.

"A-Amber, your - what, -you just -OH MY GOD YOUR SHOULDER!" Cassandra sat up, and pushed me to a sitting position. Her frantic words were drowned out by the ringing in my ears, and fiery pain that spread through my right arm. Hands shaking from pain, I reached back with my better arm to touch the blade was large, but not long enough to be a knife. Wincing,I reached farther down the hilt. My eyes widened.

An ax.

An ax was thrown at Cassandra from out of nowhere. The blonds was still speaking a mile a minute while examining the wound, but I could care less. The other teens had went white, eyes flickering back and forth through the trees. Like the panicked prey of a pack of wolves. Unable to see their predators in the darkness, but ready to escape at any moment. Realization hit me. That first attack, it was a distraction. 'So with all their attentions that way…' I looked behind us. Nothing seemed to be there, but I knew better. 'You can't be still for long.' My hands grabbed at the earth, pulling a few weeds in the process. A flicker of light. A gentle sway of a tree branch. A upturned leaf, floating to the ground. I tensed.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed, grabbing Cassandra with me. In an instinctual reaction, everyone feel to the floor. Right over Justin's head, flew an unknown shadow with a piece of glinting metal in its hand. Two others skidded past both Hayley and I, causing my nerves to tingle and twitch. One was an annoyance, two was a problem, but three. Three was practically a death certificate. I grabbed Cassandra's hand, and yanked her up as soon as possible. The moment of surprise could only last so long. After that, it was fair game. The other teens saw my action, and followed suit.

"Amber."  
"Shut up and keep running!" I tightened my grip. Cassandra couldn't hear it, but those three guys were catching up. Their heavy footsteps echoing louder every second that passed.

 _Hu?_ _That can't be right? One of them just..._

A high pitched scream reverberated through the woods. "Shit!" I cursed. One of them had split up from their little group, and went after the others.

"HALEY!" Cassandra dumbly stopped in her tracks. Hand still gripping her wrist, I continued to drag her through the forest. "Wait, we can't!"

"We can't what!" I snapped back, eyes staring intently ahead. "Leave them behind? We can if we want to save our own lives. Stop acting like this is some kind of superhero movie and that you'll be able to save all your friends in the end." An image of a group of boys flashed before my eyes. Shaking the thought out of my mind, I refocused on the task before me. "You'll just get yourself and others killed." The girl was silent, but picked up her feet once more. Not that it would matter, the other two had gather too much ground. It would be a matter of seconds before they caught up.

 _Come on, go for the others…_

A pair of footsteps began to fade away, leaving only one.I thanked God for answering my prayer. What I was about to do was risky, but I could deal with one of them as long as his other buddies were busy. I skid to a halt, throwing Cassandra behind me. "Run" Her eyes widened.

"What, are you freaking crazy? You can't seriously think you're going to…"

I said run damn it!" The shadow of our attack formed in the darkness. If she didn't leave now then we'd both be screwed.

"I'm not leaving without you." She asserted. Crossing her arms like five year old, she glared into the back of my head. I took a deep breath. If she was going to act like this, then there really was no choice. I had to do it.

"Cassandra…" I turned my head, revealing one topaz eye to the blond. She went ridged. "Get. The. Fuck. Out of here." All color drained from her face. The once broad and slightly girlish voice had been dropped considerably low. A darker almost demonic tone now replaced it, and I knew it frightened her, but that was the point.

"Amber." Her voice trembled.

"Go!" I lost all control of my vocal cords, fluctuating between several different voices. I instinctively grabbed my throat, but held eye level with Cassandra. She was shocked, but obediently did as I asked. Just as she ran away, I heard the other pair of footsteps come to a stop. _Deep breath in. Slow exhale out._ Hands retracted from my throat, I turned, and faced the creature.

I blinked. No, not a creature, a boy. A teenage boy, probably no older than eighteen, nineteen years of age. He was tall, with a sturdy physique that held strength to his appearance. This usually wouldn't make wary, but I couldn't help the shiver that took over. Peeking out of his hood, was a white, almost feminine looking, mask. Such a simple object that could cause fear to take over anyone who was met with it.

I didn't move, grounding my feet into the earth and balling my fist. I'd always told myself I would die fighting, and today was not going to be any different. The figure cocked it head, black eyes watching me. Not a word was spoken.

"Nice night." I said. My voice was steady, causing the strange boy to be taken a back. He shoved his hands into his hood, still watching me.

During my life, I have learned that there are three types of people in the world. The kind ones who greet you with a smile, the cautious ones who watch you with suspicion, and the ignorant ones, who puff their chests pridefully at the ones they do not know of. Yet, he was none of these. Maybe a little ignorant since he didn't seemed the least bit worried about me. Though, not enough to call him a fool. He was only relaxed, to relaxed.

I couldn't pinpoint why, but his calm demeanor made me worry. No, worry wasn't the right word. Yes, he was dangerous. From the freezing aura he let out to the predatory appearance of his body, I couldn't deny it. That didn't mean I wasn't able to protect myself, especially with the element of surprise. But, there was still that feeling that caused a shiver to run up my spine.

I respected him.

"Bold aren't you." The voice of a demon spoke. "Seems that defective gene of stupidity will never be cured in humanity."

"Nor will the ignorance of moronic men." He went ridged. "What, think a girl can't put up a good enough fight for ya?" I could feel the irritation radiate off him, but he didn't act upon it.

"Trust me, I know full well that a girl can fight." He chuckles, a dark vibration echoing through his vocal cords. "And I'll let that last comment slide for now." He took a step forwards, but I didn't move. "We need you and your little friends alive and healthy...for now." The same chuckle returned.

It's a fascinating thing what you can learn from a person in such a short amount of time. It was only a matter of concentration and a keen eye. Just in a few minutes and then around him, I could tell a lot. For one, he was dangerous, anybody could see that. Dark woods, hunting knife, heavy boots, hoodie, and creepy white mask. He practically came out of a horror movie. However, he wasn't stupid. Something about the way he held himself, and how easily he cut up told me he was known to be to this. Finally, he was hot tempered. A characteristic that could definitely be used to my advantage. I could tell this by the way he spoke. The seemingly forgiving words have been presented with a certain bite. As if he was using all his little power not to jump up and lunch at my throat. With these facts in mind, I continued to press the conversation. His two other buddies were preoccupied at the moment, and I wasn't going to pass up the more would be in the best interest for both Cassandra safety and my knowledge. Even more so with those last lines.

"Need us?" I watched him take another step. I still held my ground. "Why do you need us? Were just a group of teens out in the woods." I tried to laugh it off like any nervous teen, although, it didn't hider him in the least.

"You know why."

"Actually I don't" It took every ounce of control not to run away.

"Acting oblivious only get you killed. If you cooperate we'll think about sparing you"

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit! Not good, not good at all. Wannabe Jayson is getting to close. Way, way to lose. He's going to freaking kill you. RUN DAMN IT!_

"What's your name." The words stumbled out. I had to stay calm, freaking out like this wasn't going to help my escape.

The question caught his attention, as he had stopped advancing."Name? Hu, might as well give it to you, since we'll be acquaintances for quite a while." I didn't like the sound of those words, but didn't dare ponder on it any longer. The male had pulled out a long, glinting piece of metal. My shoulders stiffened, as I prepared to leap into action. "It's Masky."

Eh?

I paused for a moment, all tension leaving me. "Masky?" I repeated in disbelief. Slowly, my idiotic brain caught up with me. Maybe it was the anger from before, or the fact that he was a lot more menacing than his name. I don't know why, but I do know that at that very moment, I had done the stupidest thing in my life.

I laughed my ass off.

"Masky? Freaking Masky!" I clutched my stomach in pain, laughter echoing through the woods. "You've got to be kidding me, a toddler could have given you a better name than that!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The scream yanked me out of my fit. In a millisecond, I dodged the full frontal attack and slid the side. Masky growled in frustration before attacking me once more. I ducked down, throwing the side of my good arm and elbow into his abdomen. He ricocheted back, but immediately recovered from the blow and charged again. I continued to barely dodge ever swing of the knife, punch, and kick thrown my way. And with every miss, he grew more angry and speed up.

 _At this rate I was going to get sliced into mince meat._ Gritting my teeth, and with a fluid swing of my foot, I knocked the knife right out of his hand. Before he had a moment to react, I charged forwards and knocked him to the ground. We rolled over the dead leaves gnashing our teeth, and clawing at each other. Till I had pinned him down and began to slamming my fist into him. One, two, three. My knuckles bled from the impact. Four, five, six. He caught my hand in mid throw, then used the other to throw a punch into my jaw. I was knocked over, with the male now on top of me. The weight pushed the ax deeper into my shoulder.I hissed in pain, trying my hardest to relieve some pressure. One, two, three. The impact of his fists made my brain rattle. The strength of it, it was not human. It was monstrous. Four, five. I managed to slide my feet from underneath and kick my assault away. He flew a few feet away, giving myself time to stand up. Easier said than done, it would seem, as I was barely able to get my bloodied and bruised body off the ground.

Now standing on two shaky legs, I saw him charge at me once again. My feet moved on their own, sliding to the left just in time. Masky slid along the dirt, throwing his gloved hand to the ground. The movement guided his body back towards me, and then rikoshay him forwards. I dug my heels into the ground, fist raised and ready. In a split second, my mind did a one eighty when I noticed something about him. He was running way to slow.

I cursed, and barely had time to react when an arm snaked around my neck. With cat like reflexes, I threw my elbow into creep No. 2's face, and slipped out of his grasp. Just as I did, an object was seen being thrown right towards me. I bent down, and jumped back. When I did, a new found rage filled me to the brim. There were two new boys now, both around the same age as Masky. The one who tried to put me in a choke hold was similar to Masky, only wearing an orange hoodie instead of yellow with the hood pulled up over his black frowning mask. The third boy was different than the others, wearing a striped sleeved hoodie, a pair of orange goggles and mask around his mouth.

"You!" I jabbed a finger at the third male. "You're the asshole who lodged this flipping ax into my shoulder." Upon my words, the two new figures cocked their heads. Hu, deja vu.

"Interesting." Goggles twirled the ax in his hand. "She's not even scared, very interesting." A deranged giggle was heard behind the mask. "Not only that, but looks like Masky got the shit beaten out of him as well. This should be fun."

"Shut the fuck up Toby," the other all but growled, "let's just get her and be over with this shit." He and the other two turned to me.

 _Crap._ I took a step back, only to be match with their advance. _Come on Amber, think of something. Ugh, if only I had a weap-...oh. OH! Well this was going to hurt like a bitch._

I reached back, wrapping my fingers around the wooden handle. My breath hitched as the sound of ripping flesh echoed. The blazing pain that spread with every tug was unbearable, but I didn't stop. Finally, the blade was released from my shoulder. Breath ragged, blood pooling against my shoulder, I faced the three with a smile. The fire had ignited, and there was no way to put it out.

"Well, are you going to finish this or not?" The three psychopaths stared in shock. My smile grew at this, and I twirled the ax. "Come on." I taunted them. "Let's finish this!" At my words, I took what little strength I had left and charged after them. I may die. I may never see Cassandra again. Though, if I was going to go down, I'd go down like this. I'd fight to the bitter end. I'd die with pride, with courage.

 _Die by the blade you dare to brandish._

The world went black.


	7. Assignment 6: Shatter Memories

- _ **Location:**_ _Wayfild Manor_ **_Time:_** _12:30am **POV:**_ _Carter_

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Carter?"

My fingers tightened against the steering wheel. "No, but this is the best place to start." Miller gives me a worried glance, but I stay stoned faced. This was not the time to break down. If we wanted answers then we had to confront him.

No matter how against it I truly was.

Spotting the large iron gate I started to slow to a stop. I leaned out the window, fingers brushing the intercom button. My doubts and fears made me hesitate, but I brushed it off and slammed my finger into red circle.

"Wayfild residence, what brings you here today?"

Deep breath.

"I'm agent Fulerton and this is my partner, agent Miller. We're here to talk to Mr. Wayfild about a special case." There was no response. I ground my teeth together, practically regretting every choice I've made that led me to this very predicament. There was only one way I was going to get through. "Simon."

"Yes miss?" I could practically hear the smile on his lips.

"It's Carter." More silence. "I'm here to see that son of a bitch you call a master, Lukas. I have questions, and I know damn well he can answer them." A chuckle was heard from the other side.

"Of course Miss Carter, the young master will be more then pleased to see you. One moment." A buzz signalled the swinging gate, and with one last bitter 'thanks' I slammed on the gas and into the estate. Miller gave me a disapproving look, most likely due to my cursing and current road rage. Though, he didn't say anything, knowing deep down I had a reason for acting like this. I'd rather drop dead then see him again, but this was how it was, and I had already made my entrance. Oh well, no going back now I guess.

The drive to the manor took longer than it should have, or maybe it was my own mind that was tricking me. Forcing me to see things that actually weren't there - hearing those haunting words in the back of mind-

"Relax."

I turned to Miller, surprise filling my expression. He doesn't look at me, but out the passenger window. Eyes distant and cold, lips in an almost morbid smile, little details that I was all too familiar with. Details I see every morning when I face that cursed mirror. I sigh, turning my attention back on the road.

"Right, you have my back."

"And you mine." He finishes. "Just like then hu? When we just a couple of green sprouts."

"A couple of green sprouts who were thrown into a battle against weed killer." I let out a snort. Miller joins in with a laugh.

"Got us this far didn't it? Plus is was a huge slap in the face back then. I remember thinking nothing could touch us when I got my badge." He fell silent for a moment. "How wrong we were."

I brought the car to a stop, probably a little harshly. Miller's head had slammed back into his headset, causing him to groan in annoyance. "We're here."

Wayfild manor was an intimidating building. With it's towering appearance and gothic design, it might as well have come straight out of a medieval novel. Though the beautiful gardens and forest that surrounded it balanced the darkness with their 'light like' touches. Thus creating a depressing beauty only it could posses, much like its owner.

"Good afternoon madam, sir." Simon, the household butler, gave a polite bow to Miller and myself. Unlike the stereotypes, Simon was not an old man with stark white hair. In fact, he was quite young, perhaps in his early twenties, with long black hair tied back by a white ribbon.

"Afternoon to you as well." I muttered. My partner chose to be quiet. "May we see Mr. Wayfild now?" Simon shook his head, a disappointed smile on his lips.

"Such formalities aren't need for someone as close to the master as you are. But yes," he turned the conversation around when seeing my hard stare, "the master is awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks." Both Miller and I walked past Simon, not allowing him to take our jackets. The butler disregarded it, choosing to follow us instead. Walking into the building, we were faced with an eerily quiet foya. Not a single maid was seen in sight, though, the place was spotless. A curious note that I would be pondering later on. At the moment, my focus was on a single door across the hall

Simon knocked on the door three times before calling. "Master Wayfild, the guests are here."

"Bring them in." Came the immediate response. With a nod to us, Simon opened the door and waited for us to walk through. Once in, the butler shut the door and walked towards his master. Lukas Wayfild hadn't aged a day. His black and neatly groomed hair still matched well with his professional attire. Those dark eyes still held that calculating yet smug look while his pretty boy face held a cocky smile. He was an arrogant rich boy.

How I wish I could shoot him.

"What a pleasant surprise. How are you Carter?" His smile irked me.

"Fine, what do you know about the recent killings."

Lukas frowned at my directness. "You're no fun Carter. How long has it been since we saw each other, two three years?"

"Four," I ground out, "it's been four years Mr. Wayfild." If he had caught onto the hint, he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled, acting oblivious to my hostility. He was beating around the bush again.

"Really? We'll then, we should celebrate! Perhaps have a cup tea, catch up, like old times."

My hands slammed against the desk, shocking everyone but Lukas himself. "No, we can not." I looked him in the eye, jaw stiff. "Lukas, what do you know about the murders and the reappearance of the bounty hunters, and don't you fucking dare change the subject. We both know you have already been looking into it."

Inky pools glazed in thought, processing the situation before him. I had seen this look one to many times, but it was always directed to criminals, never me. He leans back, heaving a sigh. I stare in anticipation.

Did he give in? Was he going to help us out?

My questions were answered with a slow, "well." He brushes his fingers through his hair, causing it to stick up and flare out. A subtle change that made the put together gentleman into a dangerous con man. The real Lukas.

"Can't say I have much but, yes, I have been looking into the murders as of late. A close friend of mine asked me to investigate it when the strange murders appeared in his town. I thought nothing of it at first, however…" His eyes darkened. Then, resting folded hands against his chin, he continued. "You know."

"Not what you expected." Miller snorted. It was the first, and perhaps, last thing he said.

"Children stuffed with candy, livers disappearing, threats to sleep, and people disappearing in the forest." Lukas let out a laugh, an almost deranged grin appearing with it. "No, of course not, I wasn't expecting that at all. It's like something out of an eighties horror film."

I nodded. "We can all agree that there is some sort of mental disability with these people."

"But what do I know." Lukas finished.

"It would be helpful in our investigation."

Lukas closes his eyes before leaning back. "You never change Carter." He turned to Simon. "Go grab the files for them Simon." The butler looked shocked by the command.

"B-But sir, that information is-"

"Trust me, having it for themselves will be better." His burning gaze landed on me "We have nothing to hide."

My posture stiffened in defense, face erased of fear. He knew what I was going to ask next. He was daring me to even bring it up. Miller knew it as well, his hands tensing at the males expression. With one last hesitated look, Simon left the room.

"Lukas." My voice shakes despite my outer mask. Lukas leans forwards, never looking away.

"Carter." The tone shakes me to the core. Threatening, beastly, murderous, only a few words that could describe it. Yet I continued, daring to take the chance.

"Are you the Elder."

 _ **-Location:**? **Time:**? **POV:** "Amber"_

Fire and ash. It's all I see. All I smell. All I'm able to really comprehend. The world is alite in an orange glow, while heavy blankets of black smoke and debris falls like fresh snow. Buildings lay abandoned, flickering and smoldering. The midnight sky hides itself from the horrors below, and I lay on the ground victim to it all. This place, this scenario, why can't I remember it? It's, it's just so...

"How are you feeling?" With painful movements, I turn my head to the right. The world transforms, erasing the terrors and replacing them with a warm office. That's when I noticed that I can't move, stuck to a big red chair. My panic changed into irritation, and I turned back to the smiling man. "Well, how are feeling?"

I ignored the question."Where am I?"

"Where do you think?"

I glanced around the room, taking in the almost familiar sights. It looked like...no, but it couldn't. "I'm dreaming aren't I." The man smiled some more. He looked like your typical physiatrist. Glasses, clipboard, the faint smell of peppermint and new car wafting off him.

"That depends on you," he continued, writing notes down, "now tell me 'Amber' how are you feeling?" The same question.

"Like rainbows and butterflies." I squirmed in the seat, but I still didn't move an inch. "What do you think dumbass, I just got the shit beaten out of me and an ax shoved in my shoulder." I jerked wildly about, still stuck in place. "And why the flying fuck can't I get out of this damn forsaken chair!"

The doctor took off his glasses. Then, with a heavy sigh, he closes his eyes and opened them again. "I can't answer that for you miss." I glare at him.

"Oh yeah? You must know something since I can't get out myself, and this is my dream." I raise my hands, gesturing like a madman. "I should be able to make gumballs rain from the damn ceiling!" The doctor shakes his head.

"Only you know how to break free miss. I'm just here to help."

Help?

He pauses, then, with another sigh, puts his pen and clipboard down. "Seems our time is being cut short today."  
"Cut short?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I saw an odd sight. Black smog began to curl through the corners of the room, slithering along the floor boards. Slithering straight after me.

"I will see you tomorrow night for our next session… 'Amber.'" I opened my mouth to speak, but when I turned back to the doctor, he was gone. It was as if his entire existence erased: clipboard, glasses, scent and all. I grit my teeth, turning my attention back to the black smog. It was closer. I struggled against my invisible restraints, kicking and screaming as I dug my nails into the chair.

"Damn it all. Let go of me!"

Ding

My eyes widened. That sound.

Ding

The black cat watched me, it's tail swishing back and forth.

Ding

The black ink.

Ding.

It was drowning me.

Break the act.

I awake, eyes meet with pure blackness. Much to my horror, I found my body tied to a chair.

"Well, well. Look who decided to wake up."

Shit…


End file.
